Forgive Me, I'm in Love
by Manawa
Summary: The war is over and something strange is happening to two of the war hero's. Will they find what they need from each other or will they end up killing one another? Warning this is an M\M and rated for later chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood still and if it wasn't for his chest heaving, one would think he was a statue. The war had come and gone he had finally defeated Voldemort the bane of his life since he was a mere child.

Around him people were eerily quiet, not believing it was finally over. It was only when the scream from Molly Weasley that people seem to snap out of it and began moving. Some helping the injured while others found their family and friends. Poppy Pomfrey was checking as many people as she could before ordering them into separate areas of the great hall depending on how serious their injuries were.

Members of the ministry were ordered to collect the dead no matter who they fought fo,r they deserved to be treated like anyone else. A small hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder. The young man lowered his head the tears finally winning out.

"It's over now Potter."

"Is it?" Harry said not lifting his head as he spoke to Minerva McGonagall.

"Come, let Madam Pomfrey check you over."

"Yeah in a minute." Harry said finally looking up and giving his Professor a small sad smile.

"Make sure you do Harry." The witch squeezed his shoulder before turning and ordering someone to bring a stretcher.

Finally Harry moved the sound of his name being called. Instead of turning to face one of his best friends he headed towards the forest. All the while his friend's shouts following him. The once deadly whomping willow now no longer able to protect the secret entrance to the shrieking shack.

Walking through the tunnel he closed his eyes for a moment to brace himself for the sight that was to come before him. Severus Snape had taken his last breath only hours before his eyes staring blankly back at Harry's. Opening his eyes he stepped into the room that held the former potions master's body.

Harry frowned in confusion. He could have sworn the man had died in the room he was standing in. There was no sign of any disturbance for quite sometime. Dust lay thickly on the wooden floor. Moving from one room to another he check each and everyone only to come up empty handed.

"Harry?" Hermione called out startling the young wizard. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to bring Professor Snape's body out."

"Body? What are you talking about Harry? Professor Snape is up at the castle helping Madam Pomfrey in the great hall."

"No it can't be you were here, you saw him die too."

"Harry what are you talking about? Come on everyone is getting worried about you." Gently taking his arm Hermione lead him out of the shack.

Hermione was worried for her friend. She checked his head for any obvious bleeding, however she only saw scratchers on his face and dirt from when he got thrown back by the final blow that destroyed Voldemort. No one knew where Harry had gone only hours before the finally battle. Everyone else was busy preparing the castle and securing the grounds while herself and Ron had gone to find the last horcrux. He wasn't there for the beginning of the battle however he was brought forward in the arms of Hagrid surrounded by death eaters and the dark lord himself leading them.

Even the young witch had difficulty remembering what happened next. Everything was now just a blur, but no doubt in time it would come back to her. The grief of her friends and Fred one she considered her brother. She had left her boyfriend's side to follow her friend.

Harry stared up at the broken castle, people still milling around gathering the dead. It would seem that the injured had already been taken inside. White sheets laid upon those who had lost their lives until they could be moved. People stopped what they were doing and watched as Hermione continued to hold the saviours arm leading him towards the castle.

The large doors hung precariously on their hinges, glass was crunching underfoot. No one took any notice of the couple as they walked further into the hall. Harry looked around taking in the damage not only to the hall, but the people too.

It was only when he caught sight of billowing robes and black hair walking away from him did the young wizard seem to snap out of his daze. Wrenching his arm from his friends grip he started running towards the wizard. As though sensing something was wrong Professor Snape turned only to be engulfed in strong small arms wrapping around his waist and a crop of black messy hair pressed against his chest.

Startled Severus went to push the boy back only to stop himself and allow his arms to wrap around the boy and hug him closer to himself. Looking up he spotted Minerva and young Granger looking as confused as he felt.

"I thought you were dead," the young man sobbed into his chest.

"I'm perfectly well, Potter."

Harry hugged him tighter as he felt the professor try and dislodge himself from his embrace. Sighing the older wizard removed one arm and gently lead Harry to a bed that he had quickly conjured up.

"Lay down Potter I need to check you out." Poppy said her voice firm, but caring at the same time.

Severus gently pushed the raven haired wizard onto the cot bed finally being able to get out of the boys strong grip of his robes. No sooner had he done that Harry started whimpering like a dog grasping thin air trying to make contact with his potions professor.

Grumbling the older wizard took the younger man's hand in his. "Lay down and let Madam Pomfrey check you over."

"Don't leave me." Harry said looking scared.

The wizard was just about ready to sneer at Harry only for Poppy to give him a look that told him not to dare move. Sighing he patted Harry's hand before pushing him down onto his back so he could be checked over for injuries. After a few checks with her wand he was declared very much in tact save for the few scratches.

"Well everything seems fine. However Potter you are exhausted and under nourished. You are to drink both of these." she said holding up two vials.

"I don't want to sleep." he said turning his head away from her.

"Don't make me force it down your throat." Snape finally snapped sick of the pampering the young wizard was getting.

Harry flinched at the anger in the professor's voice yet didn't move to take the vials.

"I promise professor Snape will be here when you wake up." Poppy said.

"Promise?" Harry said finally facing them looking up into dark eyes.

After a few brief seconds and a heel on his foot from Poppy, Severus nodded. Smiling Harry took the vials and drank them both down without protest and soon his eyes fluttered closed. Poppy had given him a very strong dreamless potion so the young man would sleep for at least eight hours. With an easy flick of her wand Poppy had Harry in a clean set of pajamas before tucking him in.

"What pray tell was that all about?" Minerva said following an angry looking Snape.

"Obviously the boy has been damaged in the head." his eyes refusing to meet the witches.

"You may have convinced Tom Riddle with your lies but you can't fool me Severus." Minerva sighed.

The potions teacher didn't stop and he continued up to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle let him without a password. Snape stopped and gently patted the statue. "You know what to do."

Walking into the office he noticed that all the previous headmasters and headmistresses had abandoned their frames no doubt going to check on the damage to the school. Sighing Severus opened the top draw and pulled out a photo running his thumb gently over the moving photo. Hearing footsteps coming up the winding steps he quickly placed the photo back in the drawer before charming it. Standing he went to the drinks cabinet and poured two fire whiskeys.

Turning he handed the glass over to his friend. "Sorry for your loss." he said going to sit down only to be pulled into strong arms and hugged.

"Sev, he did it."

The former potions master finally broke and his knees buckled from beneath him sobs racked his body, the pair sunk to the floor the glasses smashed the whiskey soaking their robes. How long they stayed in that position nobody knew for it didn't matter. Everyone was safe in the castle.

Charlie Weasley was the secret keeper to Albus Dumbledore it was only he that knew the true meaning of the relationship between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. The once former student was the only person whom the spy could turn to in times of worry and despair. The redhead caught a glimpse of Albus returning to his portrait. He looked down at the man who had given up so much to protect his best friends son.

"You should rest my boys." he said kindly, not surprised to see the man he had seen grow from a scared eleven year old, who stepped through the doors of Hogwarts to a devoted allie all in the name of love. Severus struggled to make any friends other than Lily Evans. None of his Slytherin family trusted him for his friendship with the Gryffindor.

"I must get back to work." Severus pulled back and stood casting a quick spell to clean up the mess.

Charlie was about to protest only to be stopped by a patronus who went straight to the headmaster. ' _Harry must be waking'_ he thought to himself. He couldn't help the small smile that threatened to become a full blown smile. Charlie chuckled lightly only to get glared at by Snape. Holding up his hands in peace the young wizard inclined his head to Albus before patting Severus on the shoulder leaving him to straighten himself out before he went down to the great hall.

Once the door was closed the wizard looked at the man who had come to consider his father in so many ways yet at times hated the man for making him do what he had done. Albus looked at him sadly knowing what was going through his head.

"Forgive me son. There was no other way." Albus said.

"There is always another way."

"Maybe."

"What am I to do now?"

"Be honest to yourself and to he who you love."

Severus nodded and headed to the door masking his face to the usual scowl he wore. Just as he was about to close the door behind him Dumbledore spoke.

"Be kind to the boy, he has a lot to figure out and blames himself for so many deaths. Take him from here."

Severus didn't pause and continued to the great hall.

"You requested me Poppy?"

"The ministry are demanding to speak to Potter. He is not ready to be questioned."

"Very well I will speak to the minister." he said leaving the still sleeping hero.

Kingsley was talking loudly to Minerva at the entrance. Severus tugged on his robes and stood his full height.

"Snape tell Minerva that I have full authority to speak to Harry as I see fit."

"You are correct that you don't have to listen to Professor McGonagall, however as Headmaster it is I that decides whom Potter will speak to and when."

"As minister…"

"You have no authority over my students in my care. I ask that you leave and assure you Mr Potter will speak to you when he is willing and able. Now if you would kindly remove yourself from here so that we may continue with our work."

Kingsley spluttered and stuttered only to get a raised eyebrow from Snape before he turned and walked away. The headmaster knew Kingsley would need to talk to Harry and was a good man even a friend to the young hero. However first he must rest and grieve with his friends. How long that took would depend on himself and Poppy.

"Professor?"

Severus paused and looked down at Hermione Granger the girl who had been a vital part of the defeat of the dark lord. "Miss Granger I am now headmaster of this school and such you will address me as that or sir."

"Sorry of course sir." she blushed. "I was wondering if I may have a word?"

"Very well it shall have to be quick as I have things to be getting on with." he growled before turning and walking briskly making the young witch jog to keep up with them.

As soon as they were out of the hall he slowed down letting her walk at a normal pace. "Harry believes he saw you die in front of us in the shrieking shack."

Snape pulled out his wand and aimed it at a statue and waved his wand. There before her stood Ron. Gasping she went forward and touched the once statue who chuckled before poking her back.

"I don't understand."

"Not all things are written in a book Miss Granger."

Hermione turned back to see Harry himself standing beside Ron on the other side Voldemort. The girl squeaked in surprise, but knew for a fact the man was dead and he most certainly never wore a pink tutu.

"But why sir?" she asked as the statues turned back to themselves.

"To keep him safe. Now if that is all Miss Granger I must get on." Snape went to go back to the great hall.

"I'm glad he has you headmaster." Hermione walked in the other direction leaving Snape confused.

Harry was just stirring when he arrived and sat down on the chair he had conjured up for himself. Unsure how this would turn out he sat and waited until the young wizard opened his eyes his hand automatically going for his glasses that he normally set beside him each night. Severus took Harry's glasses from his robe and put them into Harry's hand.

"Thanks," he said before he put them on.

"Your welcome."

Harry blinked tempted to rub his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Sitting beside him was the man whom he thought had died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry had sat on the floor beside Remus and Tonks bodies. He had only found out hours earlier that he had lost the one person who had ties with his father. The young wizard wept for his godson Teddy who like him would be brought up without his parents. The baby was only a month old and as yet Harry had only glimpsed at him briefly, but had already fallen in love with the cub. He looked so much like his father yet had his mother's gift.

"Harry it's time to go." Hermione said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Harry looked up at her confused. "Where exactly am I going?" he asked.

"The Burrow with the Weasley's remember we had made plans to spend the summer with them."

"I got Fred killed. They won't want me there."

Big strong arms pulled Harry off the floor before he was pressed against a large firm chest. At first Harry tensed before he wrapped his arms around Charlie Weasley's waist. Even though they had met a few times the young wizard liked the dragon keeper. They had spent hours talking about Charlie's work in Romania and had promised to take Harry over to stay with him to show him around once the war was over.

"Come on you. Your family, and you belong with us." Harry began to sob uncontrollable.

The older wizard carded Harry's hair while gently rocking him. He had been the second person to breakdown in his arms. Where he had no chance of holding Severus up, Harry weighed no more than a child. Scooping him up in his arms he walked towards the castle doors to his awaiting family to apparate back to the Burrow. Andromeda Tonks came forward just as they were about to step out the castle. In her arms she held Remus and Nymphadora child. Charlie paused when Harry lifted his face from his chest, after hearing the baby cry.

"Mrs Tonks I'm…"

"Here take him,"

Before Harry knew what was happening he was holding a tiny baby in his arms. Both he and Charlie looked down at the sweet little baby only looking up when the heard a crack of magic and where once the witch stood was empty.

"Wait! Mrs Tonks." Harry shouted making Teddy jump and begin to scream loudly.

Charlie placed Harry on his feet as the young wizard tried to coo the crying baby. On the ground beside his feet a bag which had little blue flying elephants on it, a gift that Harry himself had given to his godson the day he had visited the family after he was born.

"Wait here." Charlie said heading to his family. Harry didn't take any notice of him as he kept bouncing the distressed baby in his arms.

"Potter what are you doing to that child?" Snape asked taking the baby from his arms and placing him over his shoulder patting his back. "Can you not hear he is in need of winding."

Harry stared at the Headmaster as though he had grown an extra head. With a little burp from Teddy, he soon settled his tiny fingers wrapped in the headmaster's silky hair.

"It suits you Severus." Charlie chuckled coming and standing beside Harry smiling at the glare he received from the older wizard. "Is your floo working we can't exactly apparate with a baby and mum said we could take him to the Burrow she is going to get Ron and Ginny to dig out all the baby equipment for him till we know what to do with him."

Harry gasped and went and almost snatched Teddy from Severus's arms. "What do you mean? I'm keeping him. I'm his godfather and if Mrs Tonks doesn't come back for him he will live with me."

"Harry you're seventeen years old. You haven't a clue about how much work babies are." Charlie sighed seeing that the young wizard was not going to be deterred from what he thought he was able to do.

Knowing Molly Weasley though she would want to have him stay with her and Arthur if his grandmother truly wasn't coming back for him. At the moment though they had a funeral to organize, but hopefully little Teddy would help ease the pain of the loss of her son. Of course nothing could replace Fred, but a baby around the burrow would help his mother and hopefully the rest of the family.

Charlie went to take Teddy off Harry only for the young wizard to turn away from him and press himself and the baby into Severus. The headmaster huffed but didn't move and rolled his eyes agreeing with Charlie about Harry not having the first clue about babies, already he had proven that. Yet he could understand why the young man didn't want to give him up.

"The floo is open. I will come later when I know when the first funeral's will be." Severus turned and stalked away his robes billowing behind him.

"Come on Harry nothing is being decided yet." Charlie said wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading the young man back through the castle to the headmaster's office.

The dragon keeper was about to say the password to get past the gargoyle only for it to open by itself. Quirking an eyebrow he followed behind Harry up the spiral staircase to the office. He would have to let Snape know that there was something wrong when he saw him later. It seemed strange that earlier he had to say the password to get up to the room when he went to the headmaster. So knew there wasn't any damage done during the great war.

"Shall I take him with me?" Charlie asked watching Harry hesitating in front of the fireplace.

Harry shook his head before grabbing a handful of powder before stepping in and disappearing to the burrow. Charlie following him a minute later giving Harry a chance to get out of the way.

* * *

The moment Harry stepped out of the floo he was in Molly's arms. This was the first time she had seen Harry since the ending of the war. She always thought of the boy as another son and was grateful he had survived.

"Let him breath mum." Bill said from behind her gently pulling her back.

"Yes, yes of course. Hungry dear. Lunch won't be far away now. Why don't you give me the baby and go up and have a shower. Ron and Ginny are somewhere up there setting up the crib."

"It's fine I'll take him with me." Harry said not looking at Molly before going up the stairs.

Charlie hugged his mother. "Don't take it personally mum." he said kissing her hair. "He's rather protective of the child at the moment. Something smells good."

"Lunch won't be long. Go up and shower as well." Molly said pushing her son away and taking out a hankie to wipe her tears away.

"Why don't you go sit down me and the others can sort out the rest of lunch." Bill said knowing perfectly well cooking was what helped their mother relax.

Waving him off she went back to the kitchen. Charlie spotted George outside looking up at the sky. He couldn't imagine the pain his younger brother felt at the loss of his twin. The pair were inseparable and rarely did they fight. Both finishing each other's sentences, never more than a few hours apart. They even double dated much to some girls horror. When he saw Bill walk to his brother he left them alone. The two were always closer than the others just like Ron was a bit closer to Fred. It was him and Ginny who had the strongest bond of brother and sister. Percy was always the odd one out at times, but didn't seem to care.

* * *

"Oh Harry!" Ginny said getting off the bed going over to her one time boyfriend.

"Hey Ginny, Ron. Where's Hermione?"

"Mum made her take a sleeping potion. She hasn't slept since before it all started. Is that Teddy?" he asked coming over and looking at the child.

"Yeah. Wow the crib looks amazing." Harry said admiring the intricate carvings design on the sides.

"Granddad Weasley made it when mum was pregnant with Bill." Ginny said proudly running her finger over the edge of the wood. "Why don't you put him down Harry?"

"I'd rather hold him."

"No offence mate, but you are rather high." Ron waved his hand in front of his face.

Blushing Harry chewed his bottom lip. The bedroom door opened and Charlie walked in his hair still damp from his shower. "Why don't you let me stay here with him. I promise I won't leave him or even touch him unless he wakes up. Ginny, Ron I think mum was calling for you to go down and set the table for lunch."

"But.."

"Yeah alright then." Ron said pulling his sister out of the room.

"Thanks," Harry said once the door was shut. Gently placing Teddy in the crib he placed the blanket over him. "I won't be long."

"No rush Harry." Charlie said pushing Harry from the room.

The dragon keeper looked down at the sleeping child. Maybe this was a blessing giving Harry something else to concentrate on rather than stressing about everything that had happened. Harry would be staying here at the Burrow anyway so he would have plenty of help. He had already decided to hand in his notice at work and help Severus and the rest of the professors rebuild Hogwarts. They wouldn't get it all done before the beginning of the new school year, but hopefully it was up and running enough by September that they could reopen. It would give everyone time to think about what they were going to do. He knew that Ginny at least would be going back to finish her last year. No doubt Molly and Arthur would make Ron go back as well. Hermione would for sure.

Charlie was surprised to see Harry already back in the bedroom wearing only a towel around his slim form. The dragon keeper winced when he saw all the scar's on the young man's torso. Even with his dangerous job he didn't have as many or as painful looking. Harry went to the drawers that were his when he stayed at the Burrow and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. Getting up he went to the window and shut the curtains. By time he turned around Harry was slipping into bed.

"I'll tell mum to keep some food for you." he said pausing at the door watching Harry putting his hand on the cradle.

* * *

A few hours later Harry came downstairs still in his sleepwear. Teddy in his arms fussing. No doubt wanting a bottle. Molly quickly went and heated one up for him. When Harry handed the baby over to her she smiled and sat on the rocking chair and nursed the baby. Harry still looked rough and went and sat down on the couch next to Arthur and allowed the man to wrap his arm around his shoulder and hug him to him. Harry wasn't normally affectionate with the man. Silent tears ran down his face while the older wizard squeezed Harry's shoulder. The rest of the family discreetly looked away giving the pair some privacy. Arthur was the closest thing to a father the young man had now.

The mood suddenly change when Teddy very loudly filled his nappy. Even George chuckled until he got a whiff of the smell that followed the sound.

"He puts dungbombs to shame. Maybe I should bottle it. We would make a killing don't you reckon Fred." George fell quiet. "I forgot." he got up and bounded up the stair three at a time.

When Harry went to move Arthur held him in place. "Let him be son. He needs some time to himself."

"I should go change Teddy." he said getting up.

"You know how to do it?" Molly asked as she handed over Teddy.

"I'll show him mum." Charlie said standing up.

Once they were upstairs Harry sighed. "Thanks I haven't a clue what to do."

"It's not that hard. I helped mum with Ron when he was a baby. Then Gin. Just remember to stand well back."

"Why?" Harry said almost gagging when Charlie removed Teddy's nappy with ease.

"Get used to it Harry. This isn't to bad." Suddenly a spray of golden fluid flew up, Harry chuckled as Charlie didn't move away in time getting pee on his arm and the front of his shirt. "That's why." he groaned screwing up his nose.

Soon Teddy was once again dressed and Harry was shown how to burp him. Charlie could see that Harry was a natural with babies and knew he already loved the little guy as his own. Teddy's downy soft hair changed from its dirty blonde to raven black just like his godfathers.

"He's something else."

"Yeah. Have your parents decided on when to have the funeral?"

"On Thursday. There is a memorial on Wednesday at Hogwarts for all those who died."

"I guess I should think about Remus."

"Want me to help?"

"That won't be necessary." Severus said from the door.

"Professor, sorry I didn't hear you. When did you arrive?" Harry asked.

"A few minutes ago. As I was saying I have taken the liberty of arranging for a private service for Lupin. Nymphadora's mother has already taken her body and buried her next to her father."

"She isn't letting Remus be buried with his wife?" Charlie asked shocked.

"It appears not. If you are agreeable Potter I have arranged for Lupin to be laid to rest near your parents."

"Yes, they would have liked that. Thank you sir. I imagine you are busy." Harry said trying to settle Teddy.

Without thought Severus went and took the baby from him and placed him on his shoulder and began tapping his little back. Harry sat on the bed and watched the headmaster pace the small space in the bedroom. Charlie had excused himself leaving the pair alone.

"We are all busy Potter. The minister is setting up a press conference tomorrow. He would like for you to attend. Tonight he wishes to speak with you and is waiting in my office as we speak."

"Do I have too?" Harry whined.

"I have put him off as long as I could. I will leave you to change and we will go back together."

"I can't leave Teddy."

"Very well. We will have someone look after him while we have the meeting." Harry went to protest. "Potter don't sit there with your mouth open. Get dressed while I get him ready for travel."

Harry went and pulled out fresh clean clothes and dress robes. Snape left the room with Teddy still resting on his shoulder. Quickly getting dressed he wasn't surprised when Ron came in to check on him.

"What did the git want?"

"I've got to go to a meeting and he wanted to tell me he had sorted out Remus' funeral."

"You want me to come with you?" Ron asked.

"No stay with your family. Hopefully I won't be long. How's George?"

"Bill and dad have taken him to their flat to get some clothes. I still can't believe he's gone."

"I'm really sorry, he was like a brother to me." Harry whispered as he hugged his friend.

"Not your fault Harry. Come on, better not let Snape wait much longer." Ron wiped his face ridding the tears that had fallen.

* * *

Molly was fussing over Teddy and Severus when Harry arrived downstairs his robe over his arm. Charlie was already standing there with the baby bag on his shoulder and his robes already on.

"Why don't you leave him here?" Molly asked Harry when he went to take Teddy from the headmaster. Severus however turned not willing to hand the boy over.

"I don't know how long I will be and would rather keep him close Mrs Weasley. Besides you should spend time with your family." Harry said suddenly wrapping the woman up in his arms and kissing her soft cheek.

"You silly boy you are both part of our family now." she said her voice so quiet that only Harry heard her.

"I know. Please Mrs Weasley I need him."

'I understand. Now go the sooner you go the sooner you will be back. I'll keep supper warm for you all." she made a pointed look at Severus making it clear that she meant him as well.

"We shouldn't keep the minister waiting." Charlie said from the fireplace.

* * *

It had been four hours and Harry was still only scratching the surface of the past happening before the war. Not even the actual fight was starting. He wished now he had accepted Ron's offer of coming with him. Other than himself and Hermione Harry was the only one who knew what they had been up to the year leading up to the end of the war.

Teddy for the most part had slept through most of the afternoon. He was currently sleeping in Professor McGonagall's arms. Harry had given the minister a memory, who was currently looking inside the pensive. Snape had been called to sort out a problem in the grounds leaving Charlie in charge of keeping Harry safe. Not that there was any danger to him now, but Severus seemed unable to believe that there was no danger to the young wizard.

"How you bearing up Potter?" Minerva asked finally taking her gaze off Teddy. "And be honest with me."

"Sad." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"We all are, even if we are celebrating as well. Can I expect you to return for your final year Potter?" Minerva asked.

Harry sighed. He knew they would ask him that question. "No Professor. I am done with my education. I have other priorities now." Looking down at his sleeping godson.

"You can't put your life on hold Harry." she said kindly using his first name for once. "I'm sure Molly would be only to happy to take care of him during the school term. As well as bringing him for visits during Hogsmeade weekends."

"I won't do that." he sighed. "I'm all he's got now and I won't let him down. Not that I don't agree that Mrs Weasley would take great care of him, but Remus and Tonks asked me to be his godfather he is my responsibility now."

"At least think about it. It is months before you need to make your final decision." The woman knew there was no changing his mind a true stubborn Gryffindor through and through.

* * *

It was after midnight when they said their farewell to the minister. Charlie had gone home hours earlier to say not to hold supper for them. Kingsley had agreed to leave Ron and Hermione alone until after the funeral's but expected to hear their side of the story as well. Thanking them he bid them goodnight promising that he would have the press conference moved to mid afternoon so that Harry could get some decent sleep.

"Well come on Harry let's get you home and some rest." Charlie said holding Teddy in his arms. When no reply came everyone turned and saw the young wizard curled up fast asleep in Severus's favorite chair by the fire.

"Should we wake him?"

"Leave him. He needs the rest." Severus sighed wishing he could fall asleep so easily.

Minerva transformed the chair into a bed before bidding the other men good night. "What should I do with Teddy if he wakes and he's not with him he will freak."

"Leave him here with me. Get home Charlie spend time with your family tomorrow. I will bring them both home when the conference is over."

"You need rest as well Sev. This little fella will need feeding in a few hours."

"I'm fully aware of that Weasley." he growled.

"Fine I'm going." Charlie pecked Severus on the lips before flooing himself home.

They had been lovers years ago, but soon discovered they were better as friends. Much to Charlie's disappointment. It would have never had worked anyway with him over in Romania for fifty weeks of the year only coming home for Christmas every second year. With Severus' duty as a spy they never really had a chance. Now his heart belonged to someone else and Charlie knew he never stood a chance. He just hoped he wasn't going to pick up the pieces if things didn't work out.

Snape conjured up a blanket and draped it over the sleeping wizard before heading to his private quarters with Teddy in his arms. Poppy had sent a small cot up earlier so the boy could sleep in that rather than in someone's arms. The headmaster never really had much to do with babies, but had once dreamt of having a family of his own. Of course being gay that meant he wouldn't have the opportunity to have his own blood. There were rumors that a potion master in Germany was getting close to making it possible.

"Sweet dream's Harry." Severus gently brushed his fingers down his cheek.

With one last look at Harry, Severus left him to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

 **TBC**

 **Hope you enjoyed. The build up to the start of their relationship is going to be a bit slow. I don't like stories that instantly get them together. Rather I like a slow burn. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Harry stretched his muscles and yawned. Without his glasses everything was a blur and took the young wizard a few minutes to realise where he was. The last thing he remembered was the adult wizards saying farewell to Kingsley.

Frantically reaching blindly out he searched for his glasses, sighing when he discovered them on the small table at his side. Just as he was about to sit up there was a slight pop and a Hogwarts elf bowed to him.

"Harry Potter sir's I get you breakfast." without waiting for a reply the elf popped away again. Before he knew it the table now laden with a hearty breakfast and a pot of tea.

Ignoring the food he stood and looked around. A sudden feeling of dread hit him and he felt bile coming to the surface. He had no idea where Teddy was. He hadn't even had him in his care for twenty-four hours and he had misplaced his godson.

"Calm down Potter." Snape drawled entering the room with what looked like a sling across his chest.

"Sir is that…"

"Indeed."

"Um right sorry. I'll take him now." Harry said reaching out to take Teddy.

"Sit down and eat Potter, we leave in an hour." Snape went to another room the door closing behind him.

Stunned the young wizard did as he was told and nibbled at the bacon and toast, leaving everything else. His stomach still wasn't able to handle too much food. After a year searching for horcruxes his stomach had shrunk considerably and if he ate too much he would either feel ill or bring it all back up again. He spied a vile next to the jug of juice and sighed. He knew he had to take it. He just wished someone would make one that tasted half decent. Throwing it to the back of his throat he slapped his thigh with his hand as the bitter taste still hit his taste buds.

"Merlin that is disgusting." he whined quickly picking up his cup and drinking the tea to try rid the aftertaste of the potion.

"Potter what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Minerva asked looking at him sternly.

"Um err eating?"

"You haven't time for that go get ready you leave in an hour." she said shaking her head and muttering under her breath as she walked out of the room.

"Harry, why aren't you dressed yet? Really boys." Hermione said coming through the fireplace dressed in her formal dress robes.

Harry threw his hands up in despair and turned to walk out of the office towards the Gryffindor tower. Hopefully somewhere he could find his old robes.

"Potter what are you doing?"

"I have no fucking idea." he sighed.

"The bathroom is through that door and Mrs Weasley sent your robes over this morning they are on the bed." Severus explained now dressed in his own formal dress robes.

"Thanks." he snapped pushing past the headmaster and heading to get ready to go.

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths Harry walked out to the office where he was surprised that only the headmaster was waiting for him. Shaking his head Severus walked to him and started straightening his collar and tie. Taking one look at his hair just shook his head and sighed.

"Where's…"

Severus turned around and on his back was Teddy fast asleep his little podge cheek squished against the headmaster's back. His little lips open and soft little puffs of snores left his mouth.

"Do you think he will be safe?" Harry asked running his finger down his godsons cheek making his cheek twitch in reflex as though he was smiling at the contact.

Severus gave him a glare not bothering to answer the question. "I know dunderhead." Harry chuckled.

"Charlie has offered to be your security and will meet us in the floo room in Kingsley's office."

"Why would I need security. I just killed the most evil man on the planet." Again the headmaster glared before taking hold of Harry's robe sleeve before throwing floo powder into the fire.

Thankfully Severus still had hold of Harry as he went to stumble as they exited the floo. Charlie's chuckle greeted them. Harry stood straight and lifted his head. He hated magical travel even after a year of apparating around the United Kingdom trying to locate horcruxes'.

"You alright Harry?" Charlie asked watching the young wizard make the headmaster turn so he could get his godson from him.

"Yeah just let's get this done."

"Kingsley has just started. Severus you're next Ron and Hermione will be after you Harry."

"Why aren't we together?"

"The world wants to see the boy-who-lived safe and well. The world owes you their lives Harry."

"I didn't do it alone. What about Fred, what about…." Harry brought Teddy up to his face taking comfort in the child's scent.

A large hand rubbed his back. Taking a deep breath Harry straighten himself up. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problems." He lead the trio to a lift that would take them to the foyer of the ministry.

Kingsley's deep bass voice could be heard before they had even stopped. The sound and flashes from hundreds of camera's greeted them as the doors opened. Harry shielded Teddy against his chest. Charlie pushed the crowd back. Suddenly a shield was put between Harry and the crowd a few falling to the ground from the force of the shield.

The noise and flashes startled Teddy who had begun to scream loudly. Harry was trying everything to turn and run with him. He should have known it wasn't a good idea but he couldn't bring himself to have him away from him. Charlie wasn't enough it became quickly clear and when somebody actually managed to reach out and grasp hold of Harry's robe Severus hexed the person before turning and leaving the auditorium protecting Harry and Teddy while Charlie was clearing the way.

Once the doors of the elevator shut Harry slid down the wall sobbing. When they came to their destination Severus gently picked up the sobbing wizard and lead him to the minister's chair. In a blink of an eye a cup of tea was placed in front of him. Charlie had slipped in a drop of Calming draft without Harry knowing. Even so it took several minutes before the man calmed enough to allow his grip on his godson relax.

"What is Merlin's name were you thinking Snape." Kingsley growled coming through the door.

"Protecting Harry from those twits. Where the hell were your staff minister?"

The minister sighed. "When word got out that Harry was attending the crowd on the streets were in their thousands. All our men were needed outside only the press were allowed in."

"I want to go home." Harry whispered to Charlie.

"Harry I can promise you no harm will come to you now. Everyone has been ordered to stay behind a shield and anyone who tries to pass through will be sent straight to Azkaban."

"Charlie take Harry to the Burrow. I will talk with these dunderheads and meet you there after."

"No I'll do it. Just don't leave my side." Harry said standing up.

"Thank you Harry." Kingsley smiled.

"If one person hurts Potter and I will not be responsible for my actions. Is that understood?" Severus demanded.

After getting a nod from the minister, Snape left the room the others almost having to run after him.

"How does he do that?" Charlie chuckled, watching the man's robes billow behind him."

"Ron says it's cos he's a bat Hermione reckons it's a charm on his robes." Harry giggled.

"Whatever it is it's damn sexy." Charlie winked at a shocked Harry who could only nod his head in agreement. He had no idea that the man he considered a big brother was gay.

Hermione came running towards them ignoring the two men in front she waved Harry's invisibility cloak at him. Charlie had heard of the famous cloak but never imagined he would get to actually see it. Helping Hermione drape it over Harry and Teddy they continued to the auditorium and watched from the side the interview till it was Harry's turn.

As always the headmaster was straight to the point and refused to answer any questions once he was done. He had said everything he needed to say and stood to leave. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet apart which gave away to where Harry was. Severus stood directly in front of Harry so the cape could be removed without anyone noticing.

"Please look after him." Harry handed Teddy to Severus after kissing his chubby cheek.

Taking a deep breath he walked to the front with his head held high. Severus and Minerva had done everything they could to stop the interview. The boy was simply not ready for this. The questions came thick and fast. Harry did his best to answer them as best as he could. They kept going on about the year he had vanished wanting to know exactly what he was doing. Rita Skeeter had been unusually quiet during the time. She stood and cleared her throat loudly.

"Mr Potter. On behalf of the wizarding world I thank you for your service." She said sweetly.

"It wasn't just me it was a team effort. Like I explained." Harry sighed and looked over to his two best friends.

Harry went to stand to leave only for Rita to clear her throat again. "There are rumours that you had your lovers love child and that is why you disappeared from sight."

Everyone gasped when Teddy suddenly cried. Flashes filled the auditorium all camera's directed towards Severus and Teddy. If the headmaster was worried by the accusation he never showed it. Instead he calmly turned away and walked towards the elevator. Again reports were shouting to get Harry's attention.

"I did not have a love child with anyone. That is my….." A large photo of Harry pressed against Severus filled the auditorium.

"Time to go Harry." Charlie whispered as he took hold of his arm and lead him to the elevator.

Dazed the young wizard let himself be lead away. The reports all left forgetting to talk to Ron and Hermione. It wasn't until they were back at the Burrow that Harry managed to snap out of his own thoughts.

"Come on Harry let's get inside." Charlie said pulling him once again this time to his parent's home.

* * *

Harry sat on the couch not listening to anything going on around him. In his arms he held his godson who was once again fast asleep. All the child seemed to do was eat, sleep and poop. Yet he still felt more love to the baby than he did anyone else he had in his life. He felt someone come and sit beside him. Looking up he smiled slightly at the oldest Weasley sibling Bill, before putting his gaze back on Teddy.

"Fleur's mother has offered to look after Teddy tomorrow while you attend the memorial at Hogwarts." Before Harry could say anything Bill put his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder. "Harry I swear on my magic that he will be perfectly safe. The wards here are strong and Fleur is not attending she is to close to having our child that it's hard for her to attend both tomorrow and then Fred's funeral."

Harry had met Fleur's parents at their wedding the previous year. They seemed to be kind people and their girls amazing young women. He just gave a small nod in agreement. He didn't want Teddy to go through what he had to today again. It wasn't his fault that he was now in Harry's care. Bill patted his shoulder before leaving him once again to his thoughts.

Severus went to leave, saying he had much to do for the next day. Harry handed Teddy to Molly before running after the headmaster.

"Professor!" Harry called out.

"Potter?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I had no idea that anyone was there. If I had known…"

"It will blow over Potter. Those dunderheads obviously don't know about you and Miss Weasley."

"Me and Ginny?"

"Your girlfriend Potter." Severus turned and continued walking through the wards.

Harry snorted most undignified. Severus raised his eyebrow as he glared at the young wizard. "Sorry that's just." Harry put his hand over his mouth hiding his giggle. "That would be insest. I love her like a sister. We started the rumour when Terry Boot started harassing her for a date last year. I guess neither of us bothered to tell anyone it wasn't true."

"Obviously." Severus said in his most monotone voice.

"Anyway I'm sorry." Harry went to turn to walk back to the Burrow only to stop and face the professor again. "Thanks for being my hero." he never got a reply before the headmaster apperatied.

* * *

The memorial service was beautifully sad. The minister spoke of the innocent lives that had been lost and reminded people once again that it wasn't just one man who saved the world but hundreds that had fought against the Dark Lord. Harry sat with the rest of his housemates Hermione holding his hand as both of them let the tears flow freely. Severus went next and said a few words as well. If there had been a dry eye in the grounds before there wasn't now. The head boy or girl from each house stood and called out the names of their fallen Hogwarts family. When Ginny called out Collin Creevy's name Harry finally broke and was escorted away.

Collin wasn't suppose to be there he was underage and even though he was brilliant he was so young and was killed for being there for his own hero. Madam Pomfrey forced a vial of dreamless sleep down his throat thanks to Bill and Charlie holding him down on the small hospital bed.

Waking in the middle of the night Harry felt more than saw that Teddy was laying in a cot beside his bed. The memory of the previous day's breakdown embarrassed him. No one else had wailed like he did when a member of their family's name was called out. Even though he didn't know Collin that well he truly liked the kid even if he was annoying with his camera in Harry's face all the time.

Not able to sleep anymore he got up and slipped on his robe before he checked Teddy. Happy he was asleep he went to the large window looking over the ruined grounds that had been his home since the day he turned up seven years ago. Hearing the sound of soft feet walking towards him he turned to smile at Madam Pomfrey who was holding two cups of tea. Without talking they both sip their tea as they watched as the sun rose in the horizon.

"Do you ever sleep Madam?" Harry asked seriously.

Rolling her eyes she nodded. "Probably more than you do young man. Why are you awake?"

"I've not really slept in years." Harry sighed and handed back the empty cup. "Have you checked Teddy out since he's come into my care?"

"Of course. Teddy is already down to attend Hogwarts so comes under my care whilst he is on her grounds. Harry he is a healthy strong little boy."

"Did he get any of his dad in him?"

"No. He may like his meat rarer than most people. He takes after his mother a very rare talent indeed."

"Remus would have been happy to know that." Harry sighed.

"He knew." she patted his hand. "Now let's talk about you Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well since you're the only Harry in this room right now. Then yes, you."

Harry was about to say he was fine. However he knew he wasn't. Silent tears ran down his cheeks and was shocked when the medi-witch pulled him into his arms like a grandmother would. She was the first person to truly ask how he was. Not even Molly Weasley had asked him how he was rather just tried to fill his belly with her wonderful meals. He clung to the woman as though his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed.

"What on earth for child?"

Harry didn't reply for a while until he had himself calm again and gently released Poppy. "Do you ever wish you could just disappear?"

"I can't say I have. However I wouldn't blame you for thinking that. You have been trained since you were a child to be a weapon to save the world. I hate to say it Harry, but I never agreed with the way Albus went about all of this."

"Will you help me?" he whispered.

Poppy Pomfrey looked at the young man who never had a chance of being a real boy. She pulled out her wand and warded the ward doors.

"Yes child."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fred's funeral was like none other. The only tears that were shed were those of joy. George knew that his twin wouldn't want people to be sad rather to have a great time and remember the good times. Even pranks were played by his own brother during the service much to the amusement of Harry.

The young wizard though didn't miss the sadness in Molly's eyes, but knew she would be fine with her family around her. Family meant a lot to her and Arthur that is why they had such a big family not caring about the money.

It was standing room only for the funeral. Even though Fred's wasn't the only funeral that day. Hundreds turned up at the Burrow to celebrate their friend's life. Tomorrow was Remus' funeral and only those close to him were going to come. Harry wished people got to know the werewolf for who he was and not what he was. He was the kindest gentlest man, Harry had the pleasure of knowing and looked to him for advice on everything. Out of everyone he would be the one he missed the most. Harry pressed his godson closer to his chest thankful he had something of the man he had come to think of as another father figure.

"We need to leave soon." Poppy said kindly.

"I'll just go change and say my goodbyes." Harry said handing over Teddy.

Poppy took the youngster in her arms and began to coo gently at him. Harry sort out his two best friends and hugged them both. Harry was going to go to Collin Creevy's funeral which was going to be held in Doncaster where his muggle parents lived. Hermione offered to go with him, but Harry knew as much as she wanted to she needed to be here for Ron and his family. With promises of seeing them tomorrow he went to hugged the rest of the family with assurances that he would be fine staying at Hogwarts.

Severus walked out of the Burrow seeking Harry. Already changed into his muggle suit the headmaster didn't feel as comfortable as he liked but knew he couldn't very well turn up at Collin's service in his normal robes. Even though his parents knew about the wizarding world none of the muggles attending did. Charlie gave his friend a wolf whistle and a wink, the suit he wore was old fashioned but still fitted the man to perfection showing of his tall lean body. He had tied his normally lose hair back in a short ponytail showing his high cheekbones. Charlie didn't understand why the man hid his natural look so much.

Tugging on his cuffs Severus fiddled with his tie. As Headmaster he was going to represent the school. Poppy was going to stay in the background with Teddy so that Harry nor the headmaster needed to worry if he began to fuss.

"Do hurry, Potter." Severus sighed as Harry came tripping down the stairs his shirt untucked and his hair it's usual disarray style.

Like a mother hen, Molly started fussing over the young wizard and pulled him into another hug having given up on his hair. Not even the most powerful spell could do anything with the mop of black hair.

"Now remember we will see you tomorrow." Arthur said patting the young wizard on the shoulder.

Harry nodded and went to take his godson off Poppy who had joined them. It would be the first time that Teddy would be doing a sidelong apparition. Something that they would normally avoid however they were going to be too far from any floo system to be able to do it. Severus would be holding Teddy as he was the most powerful wizard between the three. Harry had his license but hated doing it.

The trio walked out of the Burrow wards before Harry handed over Teddy to Severus. Agreeing on a meeting point Harry and Poppy watched as the headmaster disappeared. Seconds later the pair to disappeared from sight. Arriving in a dirty barren alleyway Poppy took the young child and conjured up a pram before placing the sleeping baby into it. It would seem Teddy had no problems with apparating, but it was still something Harry wouldn't trust himself to do with his godson yet.

Severus pulled out two reeves from his suit pocket and enlarged them handing one to Harry and holding the larger one for himself. They set out to the church where the funeral was being held. It was an open coffin since Collin had died by way of an unforgivable showing no bodily signs of injury. The headmaster stood and spoke of a lively intelligent young man he had gotten to know over the five years and considered him one of his more talented students.

After his rather brief but kind speech Severus went to the coffin and slipped in something that nobody else would see. Collin's wand that had been found next to his body. Being muggle born meant that it couldn't be seen by anyone other than witches or wizards. When the headmaster resumed his seat he gently took Harry's hand in his and patted it leaving it there for the rest of the service. Giving the young wizard strength to get through the rest of the service without once again losing it. Not staying for the wake the trio left by foot heading to a small pub to celebrate their fallen friends.

"What you said about Collin was kind." Harry said taking a sip of his beer.

"All true. He had a bright future ahead of him if he so wished to go on with potions I would have sort him out an apprenticeship. Even if he was a gryffindor." Snape sighed. "Have you thought of your future Potter?"

"Not yet. I wasn't expecting to live this long to be honest. Now I have Teddy I guess I need to think more about it. Sadly money doesn't grow on trees and without my NEWTS I doubt even I will be able to get a job in the wizarding world."

"Why do you think you need a job Harry? With being the heir of two pureblood families your vaults must be overflowing." Poppy said sipping her orange juice.

"My vault at Gringotts is all but empty it was enough for my schooling."

"Perhaps we need to go speak to the goblins." Severus said looking at his pocket watch. "If we go now we will make it back to Hogwarts for dinner."

"Madam Pomfrey can you take Teddy back. I don't want him there."

"Of course Harry." Poppy quickly finished her drink while Severus went to wait outside for the Knight Bus to save the medi-witch to apparate back.

While the headmaster was out of earshot Harry spoke. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes child."

Severus returned before Harry could reply. Right now he was going to hopefully secure his and Teddy's future.

* * *

Harry stared at the large files put in front of him. He was to come into his full inheritance when he turned twenty which was almost unheard of in the wizarding world as seventeen was when you were considered an adult. However he was to be given an allowance until he then which was more than enough to support him and Teddy comfortably. The day he turned twenty however he was going to be an extremely rich man. The gold alone was worth 4.6 billion pounds. Poppy wasn't joking when she said his vaults must be over flowing.

Signing the required paperwork Harry felt lighter than he had since the end of the war. Walking out the office he bumped into Draco Malfoy who looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks. Perhaps he hadn't. His parents were both arrested for siding with Voldemort and were awaiting their trials. Neither man said a word but politely nodded to one another as they passed. Harry had put in a good world for Narcissa whom had all but saved his life giving him the chance to defeat the evil monster that had everyone fearing for their lives.

Having secured a muggle credit card and enough cash to get himself set up in the muggle world he went to seek Severus. Harry searched the main area looking for the headmaster. Spotting him leaning against a pillar looking totally bored he made his way over. Severus quickly looked up and nodded to Harry without a word and walked out the bank. Suddenly they were surrounded by wizards and witches all wanting to talk to the young hero.

"Get me out of here." Harry whispered grabbing hold of Snape's arm.

Suddenly a powerful shield surrounded them and they were easily able to get through the crowds. Severus mumbling profanities under his breath. Getting out of Diagon Alley they made their way onto the streets of London. No sooner were they free did Snape apparated Harry still clutching onto the headmaster.

* * *

Harry packed his few belongings in his backpack. Poppy had assured him that everything that Teddy needed would be waiting for him at his new lodgings. The medi-witch promised to keep in contact but for the first month thought it wise that Harry had no contact with anyone magical in case people were following her. She wasn't going to the funeral for Remus and other than the Weasley's including Hermione and a few of the werewolf packs that survived the war no one else was going today. Harry hugged the medi-witch while placing a kiss on her soft wrinkled cheek.

It was planned after the funeral friends would toast Remus at the local in Godric's Hollow before going their separate ways. The Weasley's and Snape believed that Harry for the meantime was going to stay in the little village for a few days before heading back to the Burrow to stay until he figured out what he was going to do. Molly still had high hopes that Harry would go back and finish his education leaving young Teddy in her care.

Teddy was dressed in his best baby robes his tuft of hair its natural mousey brown like Remus'. His little button nose and his eyes were that of his mother. Harry couldn't help but smile at his adorable godson. Laying in his cot his arms up above his head looking like he had been shot. He hated being swaddled unless he was pressed against someone's body namely Severus'. During the previous night no matter how much he tried Harry couldn't get the young boy to sleep after his feed and nappy change. Twenty minutes later it was the headmaster coming from his own rooms his hair ruffled from his sleep his eyes half closed took the youngster in his arms and rocked him before he finally drifted back to sleep pressed against his chest.

Without a word Snape placed the child in his cot once more and went back to bed waving his hands to snuff out the few candles that had been lit.

"Potter?" Harry snapped out of his musing and turned to the headmaster as he came out of his rooms himself dressed in his formal robes.

"Sir. Would you like some tea? We have time before we need to leave."

Nodding the headmaster called one of the many house elves to bring them tea and cake. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry broke the comfortable silence.

"How long do you think it would take to get Hogwarts open again sir?"

"With the ministry's held we'll be up and running for the most part by the beginning of the school year. The goblins have assured us they are willing to help with the actual build that we can't do ourselves. Charlie and Bill are going to be helping Professor Flitwick with reestablishing the wards around the school."

"That's great." Harry said thinking of all his friends that would never return having lost their lives during the war. The usual lump in his throat was swallowed down by the sweet tea he was sipping.

"I noted your name is not on the books. I take it you won't be returning to finish your education."

"No. Hogwarts will always be my home, but I won't be returning."

Severus put his cup down and stood going to the crib and brushing his fingers through Teddy's hair. "Hogwart's doors are always open to you Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. It was the first time the headmaster had ever called him by his first name. Something deep inside his stomach curled in delight. He hadn't noticed that Snape had returned to his side. In his hand was a sealed letter which he handed to Harry.

"If you ever need me open it. Come we will be late."

Harry stared at the letter for a few minutes only placing in his robe pocket when Severus gave a small cough by the fire. They were going to floo to Godric's Hollow which was magical giving them access to a floo at the local tavan much like the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Everyone stood at the grave Remus' coffin levitating slightly off the ground. Harry was shocked and honored when he saw Kingsley stand to the side ready to preside over the service. He had promised the young wizard that he would help the werewolves that were given equal rights as any other wizard. Even though Remus wouldn't get to see the changes personally he knew he would be proud of his friends.

Harry was hugged by all the friends and shook a few hands of those that he didn't know personally, but were on the light side thanks to Remus. The gathering was no more than twenty mostly consisting of the Weasley's all of whom knew the great man that Remus had been and weren't there to just support Harry.

As the coffin was being lowered to the ground the werewolves howled in mourning for the friend. Harry was handed a vile and he opened it up and poured the wolfbane on top of the coffin before Arthur magicked the dirt in the hole. Everyone talked while they slowly made their way towards the pub. Only Kingsley, Severus and Harry remained.

"He will be truly missed." Kingsley sighed. "I must be going I'm afraid as I have another three funerals to attend today. Take care Harry and come see me soon." Kingsley apparated away.

A tombstone appeared blank. "Would you like to do the honor?"

Harry actually chuckled and shook his head. "You have seen my writing professor. Would you mind doing it?" Severus chuckled lightly and waved his wand.

 **Remus John (Mooney) Lupin**

 **10 March 1960 - 2 May 1998**

 **Much loved husband, father**

 **and hero**

 _ **Rest In Peace**_

A beautiful moving wolf floated around before settling at the base of the grave as though protecting Remus. His patronus was a wolf. Severus nodded happy with his work.

"Come your family and friends will be waiting."

"You go ahead I will meet you there. I just need a few minutes to say my own goodbye." Harry said kneeling on the ground Teddy, asleep in his arms.

As the man moved away Harry turned and watched his retreating figure. His normal billowing robes seemed subdued as though they to were saddened by the loss of a great man. Harry didn't know when or if he would ever see the man he had secretly been in love with for the last two years. At first it was a silly boys school crush. Or so he had thought. Even if the man was mean towards him. He always had a look in his eyes as though it pained him. Sighing he turned back to the grave.

"I promise to take good care of Teddy for you and Tonks, Remus." Harry sniffed. "I miss you so much." The wolf on the gravestone looked up at him and he nodded slightly acknowledging it would seem Harry's words. "I promise when it's time Teddy will go to Hogwarts. I'll never let him forget you or Tonks."

The first drops of rain began to fall. Getting up off his knees Harry made his way towards the gates only briefly looking towards his own parents graves. All the marauders were together again. Gently placing Teddy under his robes to keep him dry Harry headed down the road away from his awaiting friends.

Hiding in the shadows a man watched from afar, letting the tears fall silently. "Stay safe my love."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. Thank you to those that reviewed and put on alert or favourites.**

 **I own nada.**

 **Please feel free to review :)**

Chapter 5

Hermione looked up from her drink and knew straight away something was wrong. She had never seen such pain in the headmaster's eyes. Even after seeing friends and colleges fall in the final battle. The numerous funerals the man had to attend not only as headmaster but a member of the Order. The rest of the Weasley clan were sharing stories of both Lupin and Fred. It wasn't until she wiped the escaped tear from her eye that Ron took her hand in his giving a gentle squeeze thinking she was sad for the loss of one of their favourite professors.

"He's gone hasn't he?" Everyone turned to see Severus's with his head lowered.

"Yes."

"Who's gone?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny cried, standing up trying to head for the door only for Charlie to pull her into a hug.

Everyone knew she had a major crush on Harry. Even after a year when he told her that they couldn't be together. She had hoped that after the war they could try and see if he would give her a chance to make him happy.

"Why are you still here we need to stop him." she sobbed.

Ron stood up his face turning bright red. "What the fuck is going on? Who's gone?"

People in the pub were starting to stare at them. Arthur stood gesturing to the family it was time to leave. Hermione was whispering to her boyfriend as she gently pushed him out the door. Ginny still clutching to her brothers robes. George and Bill asking Severus question after question demanding why he didn't stop the wizarding war hero from running. Soon the Weasley's had gone back to the burrow except for Charlie. His little sister allowing her mother to take her home.

"Do you know where he is Severus?" the dragon keeper asked, rubbing his friend's arm in quiet support.

The headmaster shook his head and sighed. He had promised Lily that he would keep her son safe and until now he had kept his promise. Now though he didn't even know where he was and if Harry Potter didn't want to be found then no one would find him.

"Someone must know, surely." Charlie sighed.

"It was his decision whether we support it or not. I must get back to Hogwarts. I will see you soon." With a small nod the man disappeared right before the red head's eyes.

* * *

Back at the Burrow Ron was shouting every curse word he knew. How could Harry do this to him and his family. After everything they had gone through he just upped and disappeared without even leaving them a had plans the two of them. They were going to finish their last year at Hogwarts before joining the Aurors. They were after all hero's and probably could have gotten straight into the training programme, if they wanted too. After all who would deny Harry Potter anything now he had saved the wizarding world.

"You selfish git." George yelled at his brother.

"Boy's that's enough." Arthur sighed, as he continued to console his wife and daughter.

"Me, selfish! I'm not the one who is running away." Ron growled before storming up to his bedroom slamming the door shut making the whole house shake.

Hermione went to follow him only for Bill to grab hold of her arm. "Give him time to calm down." The girl nodded and went to sit beside her boyfriends sister allowing her to sob on her shoulder.

The young witch should have seen it coming, but thought Harry would do it later rather than sooner. She would hate to be around Kingsley when he was told no doubt the new minister would send a search party out for him. If it got out that their hero had suddenly disappeared it could start fear once again.

* * *

Harry stood just inside the door, taking in the living area that would be his new home for the foreseeable future. Poppy had arranged for a muggle taxi to pick him up and take him to a small village. The sign on the cottage said Nettle Nest which seemed quite fitting with the fields around the cottage filled with the plant. The garden itself was mostly grass with a few trees around the back. The cottage was covered in beautiful delicate flowers, the fragrance as delicate as the flower itself.

The taxi driver grunted as he placed the last of the baggage at the door and tipped his hat before leaving the young wizard alone. Teddy was still sleeping in the carseat that the taxi driver said was his to keep. If the man thought it was strange he didn't say anything as he had been well tipped on top of the fee he charged.

Harry placed Teddy's car seat on the coffee table before exploring the rest of the cottage. It was surprisingly a lot bigger than he had first thought. The back of the cottage was where the bedrooms were situated and already a cot set up for the young child. The master bedroom was warm and inviting if not a little on the flowery side for Harry's liking. However from what he had understood the house was once a friend of Madam Pomfrey's who had passed away a while back leaving the house to her witch friend. They had grown up together and although she herself wasn't a witch she knew her best friends secret which she took to the grave with her.

She assured Harry that no one knew of the cottage and that there wasn't another wizard or witch within a hundred miles of the village. Of course it was warded though thanks to Poppy wanting to help her friend to stay safe during the first war. They were needing to be upgraded but would have to wait until she visited as Harry's own magical signature would be easily traced.

Harry smiled when he saw a swing hanging from a large oak tree. As a child he had seen other kids playing on them in the older part of the town where he grew up. He could imagine him watching Teddy when he was a few years older begging his godfather to push him. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard Teddy starting to stir. Sighing he went back to check on the baby before going in search of the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

Taking off his robes Harry opened the cupboards checking to see he had everything he needed. As much as he didn't want to he knew that he would have to go to the village himself. However Poppy had even supplied food for them both which looked like it would last Harry a week at least. Waiting for the kettle to boil he sat at the small square table in the centre of the kitchen happy to see a note.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Welcome to Nettle Cottage! I hope you will be comfortable in your new home. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need any medical supplies. I have however left certain potions for you in the bathroom cabinet in case of small problems._

 _I have ordered you to receive the Daily Prophet daily via my own personal owl. If you wish to send messages to anyone please feel free to ask him to wait while you give him instructions. I have left some owl treats on the kitchen sill for him. The floo network is not set up so don't fret about uninvited guests. Only myself and Minerva can come through the wards. Of course any muggle can as well._

 _Your next door neighbour Mrs Sampson knows I am expecting my great nephew to come stay. She is a very sweet woman if not slightly noisy. However she has six children of her own and now nineteen grandchildren. She believes that you are recently widowed and offered her services if you should have any questions regarding the village or Teddy. Please don't hesitate to ask her for help there is no shame in it young man._

Harry chuckled to himself imagining the medi-witch crossing her arms and tapping her toe at him.

 _I wish I could tell you it is safe to use magic here, however I do believe that your magic would alert the ministry quickly until I can reset the wards. I should warn you that I will be bringing Bill or Charlie Weasley with me as I am not suitably knowledgeable on strong enough wards. I will owl you when I know when we are coming if you wish to vacate the cottage for a few hours._

 _OH Harry, I will miss you and know that your friends will too. Be assured that they will understand your need to escape for a while and find yourself. Goodness knows you deserve it child._

 _Warm regards_

 _Poppy._

Smiling Harry wiped the tears,while hoping what she said about those who cared about him would understand. Teddy started crying from the lounge making the young wizard get up and prepare a bottle.

* * *

Severus ripped off his robe the moment he stepped into his office going straight to the desk to get started on the paperwork he had fallen behind on, only to find a small parcel he hadn't noticed that morning. Staring at it he saw the horrible scratchy writing of his former pupil. With a shaky hand he picked it up and examined it before pulling off the string.

He stared at the two wands that he knew so well and also a broken one that was now useless. Placing them carefully on his desk he opened the envelope. Reading the letter he threw it down in disgust.

"You stupid boy."

"Severus?" Albus asked from behind him.

The headmaster picked up the elder wand and without a thought snapped it in half before throwing it across the room in anger. The portraits all shouted the horror except Albus Dumbledore who sighed and not for the first time regretted how he acted when he was alive. He had foolishly believed he was doing the right thing.

"Get out, get out all of you." Severus shouted pointing his wand at each of the portraits daring them to not comply.

Not one of them protested as they left their portraits. Albus hesitated however until the new headmaster sneered at him. Bowing his head Dumbledore left quietly hoping he could find one of his former colleagues to come check up on the man he considered a son.

Once the room was quiet Severus didn't hold back and let his anger and despair out. The hum of his magic filled the whole castle even rattling the wards that had already been reinstated. Hogwarts seemed to mourn with the young headmaster as well. Her magic seeming to dim at the loss of a friend.

Poppy was in the infirmary healing one of the students that was still in her care unable to be sent home due to the loss of his own family. He was now a ward of the school thanks to Severus' that any student who had no family be it under eleven would be taken care of by the school. Hogsmeade would have a day school for them until they could join Hogwarts itself.

She felt the disturbance in the magic sending a shiver through her own magical core. She only paused for a moment before comforting the distressed child who too felt something wrong.

"Poppy come quickly it's Severus!" Minerva shouted from the door before disappearing the door swinging behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and put on alerts and faves.**

Chapter 6

Poppy hadn't seen such destruction by one wizard before. Even when Harry had lost control of his magic after the loss of Sirius Black, in which had destroyed most of Dumbledore's possessions, but then again he was only young at the time and not as magically strong as Severus now probably one of the strongest if not the strongest wizard of their time.

The young headmaster was lying amongst the debris of his office. Even the pensive that was given to him by Albus was destroyed. Filius would have to establish new wards surrounding the office that had shattered when Severus had lost control of his magical energy. Bill Weasley was working on the walls so that the office would not collapse around their ears. Charlie was pulling the debris off the headmaster so that Poppy could scan him to make sure it was safe to move him down to the infirmary. Filch scurried in with his broom looking around the room deciding where to start cleaning, muttering under his breath.

Poppy shook her head as she waved her wand over the wizard not believing what she was reading from the scan. Indeed Severus had used a powerful blast of magic yet his core was still stronger than anyone else's in the room and they themselves were strong wizards and witches.

"Will he be alright?" Charlie asked placing Severus' head on his lap before he gently carded his hair.

"Other than a few cuts and bruises he is fine. However what I want to know is why he lost control. It is not like Severus to loose it." Poppy slipped a potion down the headmasters throat rubbing gently to make the unconscious man swallow the potion.

Charlie looked over at Bill, before whispering quietly to Poppy. "He lost his soulmate today."

Poppy looked up at the young man. Soulmates were indeed very rare and for a wizard to loose them was asking for a slow painful death. If one was suffering so was their mate. Even if they knew it or not. The last known soul mates had died over a hundred years ago. So rare was the magic that it brought.

"Oh my." Minerva said hearing the conversation. "Is there anything you can do Poppy?"

"If indeed what Mr Weasley here, is saying is true then, I'm afraid not. All we can do is support him and hope for the best. Although as far as I understand when one loses their mate they have no will to live. Even as strong as Severus is without his other half we can only make him comfortable. When one dies so does the other."

Minerva gasped. Severus may not be the most pleasantest of men, but he was a good man, underneath the mask he wore all the time while being a spy for the light, a kind and gentle man who very few people got to see. He was also extremely private and had no idea the he had even being seeing someone let alone having found his soulmate.

Charlie sighed. "He's not dead. He knows nothing of the bond that they have. Severus refused to tell him saying he was better not knowing and should live a good life."

"He?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

She had no problems with the headmaster being gay. However she thought he had loved Lily Evans all those years ago. Many believed that was what made him a bitter man when he lost her to James Potter. Young Harry always seeming to bear the brunt of his anguish.

Poppy was quiet, trying to piece together the information she had been given. She kept coming up with the same name, but quickly pushed it aside not thinking it was right. Yet it wouldn't leave her mind. Quickly getting off the floor she ordered Charlie to take him down to the infirmary where she could look after him better.

* * *

Charlie ran his fingers through the headmasters hair. He didn't want to lose his friend to death, but he had made a promise not to tell a living soul who Severus' mate was. He had only recently found out himself and that was by sheer luck when he had helped with the move to the headmasters new quarters.

" _This the last box?" The dragon trainer asked as he went to pick up the last box in the former potion master's bedroom._

" _Leave it." Severus snapped as reached out to grab the box, the same time that Charlie did ripping the box in half._

 _The content of the box spilled to the floor the headmaster quickly getting to his knees to gather the items trying to shield them from his former lover. Catching a glimpse of a maroon and gold tie, he stepped to the side not understanding why the Slytherin would have such an item in his possession._

" _Severus?" The redhead whispered as he picked up a photo that had managed to flutter further from the rest of the items scattered on the floor._

" _Get out!"_

" _Severus, you want to talk?" The headmaster snatched the photo from Charlie without looking. "Is this why you broke it off with me. You have feelings for my adopted little brother?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous, he is a mere child. His mother was my best friend. I kindly ask you not to tell anyone."_

 _Charlie chuckled. "Your an idiot Severus. Harry hasn't been a child for sometime. So you fancy a student. It's not unheard of and besides there is nothing in the rules that say you can't have a relation….."_

" _Don't." Severus got up refusing to look at his friend._

" _Does he know?" Charlie asked following his friend out of the bedroom._

" _No, nor will he ever."_

" _Why the hell not?"_

" _And here I was thinking you were the intelligent Weasly. Now drop it and get out of my sight before I hex you."_

" _You know if he wasn't considered family I wouldn't say no."_

 _Before Charlie could say anything else he found himself slammed against the wall before sliding down to the floor, the wind knocked out of him._

" _Never, ever, speak like that about my mate again!"_

" _Merlin, Severus." Charlie said holding his ribs trying to get his breath back. Looking up at his friend his eyes widened. "Your serious?" The redhead used his hands against the wall to help bring him back to his feet, before once again holding his side._

" _It is not your concern. Now please leave I have things to attend to."_

" _Like hell! You are going to start explaining."_

" _I certainly shall not." Severus went to leave only for his ex-lover grab his arm as he turned to leave._

" _Sev, how are you even able to live. No one has seen or heard from Harry and the others all summer." Charlie asked concerned now for his friend._

 _Severus sighed and put down the box and went to his potion lab and returned with a potion handing it to his friend while he waved his wand at his ribs. Charlie called a house elf to bring them tea._

" _There is nothing to discuss Charles's. I must..."_

" _Merlin, Sev talk to me. Did you know he was your mate when we were together?"_

 _Severus turned his head before nodding. Charlie took a deep breath. "I knew the moment he stepped through the doors." The dragon trainer went to say something only for Severus to sigh. "I only saw him as a child and had no sexual feelings for him. What do you take me for, some pedophile?"_

 _Charlie didn't honestly know what to think. Here was his one time lover who had been hoping for a long term relationship with who was basically telling him that they hadn't stood a chance. That none other than his own little brother had the honour of taking the man's heart, without even knowing it._

" _But those feelings have changed, I take it?"_

" _Obviously."_

" _Okay you don't want to talk about it I get it. Just promise me you will talk to him after this whole war is over. Because if you don't I will. I may not have a mate but I do know what it is supposed to be like if you deny your mate."_

" _I will never tell him. He doesn't feel the bond."_

" _We'll see."_

* * *

Poppy was sitting in her office debating with herself about what to do. She had promised Harry that she wouldn't tell anyone where he was. Yet if her theory was right not only was Severus' life in danger so was Harry's. Looking back she should have spotted the signs. Whenever the young hero was admitted to her care. Severus was always there, always in the background, but none the less there. Often on those nights when he had to stay, Severus would slip in with an excuse of bringing her potions, even if she didn't request them. He would linger even staying for tea.

There was no possible way she could leave the school to go check up on Harry. Saint Mango's had asked her to take the overflow from the war, who didn't need specialist care. The rest of the staff was busy getting Hogwarts fixed so they could be ready for the following school year to begin. Sighing she stood ready to do her rounds. Maybe tomorrow she would have a answer.

Bill Weasley stepped into the infirmary looking at his brother who was sitting by the headmaster. He was the first one to know Charlie and Severus were having an affair. It had broken his brothers heart when the man had broken it off without any explanation. Now he knew why he felt even more sadness for his brother.

Poppy looked up from one of her patients and went to the eldest Weasley child. "Can you spare some time for strengthening wards at my cottage today William?"

"You think it's really necessary now that he is gone?" Bill asked already tired from working most of the day without a break.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't. There is someone staying who wishes not to be disturbed. I thought I could hold off a few days, but I think it may be best if you could go today." Poppy whispered so no one else could hear her.

Bill didn't miss her eyes going over to the headmaster and Charlie as she said it. "I think we need to talk don't you?" Grabbing Poppy by the arm he pulled her towards her office putting a silencing ward up, once the door was shut.

"Has this got something to do with Severus?"

Poppy looked at the floor and nodded. "I just need you to check that he is okay."

"You going to tell me who it is Poppy?" Bill asked leaning on her desk and folding his arms and legs frowning.

"I think you have a fair idea who it is. I will not break my promise to him."

"Very well give me the coordinates and I will go as soon as I have grabbed a bite to eat." Bill said running his hand down his face. "At least tell me he is expecting me."

"I will owl him now." she said grabbing parchment before tying it to the hospital's school owl.

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table having just fed Teddy his bottle. His chest aching for some reason. It had felt like it was going to explode earlier, causing his godson to wake up from his sleep when he cried out in pain. The dull ache he had been feeling for the past few years seemed to have gotten worse, but with the war and everything he tried to ignore it. Now he feared that he possibly had a curse put on him that he didn't remember and it was killing him slowly.

Looking down at the sleeping baby, Harry couldn't help but smile. He was a mix of both Remus and Tonks. He was going to break a few girls or boys hearts when he grew up. Harry just hoped he would be there to see it.

He was brought out of his musing when tapping on the window caught his attention. Quickly putting Teddy in his bassinet Harry opened the window giving the owl a treat before he flew back off. The young hero wasn't expecting to hear anything from Poppy for a few more days. Hoping everything was alright he quickly ripped the seal and read the message.

Before he finished reading it however he felt a wizard or witch breach the wards. Debating on whether to ignore the knock on the door or answer before it woke Teddy up from his sleep the door opened and Bill Weasley walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those that reviewed. Wow 100 following. Thanks everyone who is supporting this story.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Severus woke with a start. A large hand pressed him back onto the bed, as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa there big guy." Charlie chuckled as the headmaster tried to push his hand away. "You need to rest you lost control of your magic."

"Nonsense you foolish Gryffindor. Let me up this instance."

"Not happening Severus. Not until Poppy has given you the all clear."

"Headmaster Snape lower your voice. There is no need to shout." Poppy tutted.

Placing a small comforting hand on his other shoulder she waved her wand over his body muttering medical prognosis charms.

"Well Headmaster, it seems that everything is normal. However you need to rest. I'm going to give you a dreamless sleep potion and I won't hear a word of complaint. When was the last time you slept more than a few hours?"

Charlie scoffed before Severus could say a word. "What four hours tops since before you became headmaster. I can bet my life savings that he has less than that now." The dragon tamer folded his arms flexing his muscles as though to dare his friend to deny the truth.

"It is neither here nor there. However I suggest you keep your potion for someone else Madam. Dreamless Sleep is ineffective on me, before I even started at Hogwarts as a teacher. Now please allow me up so I can get back to work. This school believe it or not does not run itself." Severus swung his legs over the edge of the bed denying his head a few minutes to stop spinning.

Poppy sighed. She knew better than try and tell the former potion master what to do. In all the years she had known him, the longest he had stayed in her care was four hours after his near death from Remus Lupin's unfortunate attack. Thankfully James Potter had saved his life but it had knocked the young Severus out for a time. If she knew a binding spell that would keep him in bed she would have done it twenty odd years ago, but he was just too strong to be binded.

Once again she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Then eat. I'm ready for my dinner and some company would be most welcome."

Severus knew she was only doing it to make sure he ate. And if he admitted it he was feeling peckish. As much as he hated the infirmary he did enjoy Poppy's company. Charlie excused himself leaving to spend time with his family. The pair moved to the medi witch's personal rooms after ordering them both meals.

* * *

Harry backed away from his adopted brother knocking a chair over. Bill could see the fear coming from the young wizard. He had hoped that Poppy's letter had already arrived before he did.

"Harry, calm down. I'm just here to strengthen the wards." Bill sighed watching Harry scrambling towards the cradle where Teddy was crying.

"You aren't taking him. He is mine." Harry cradled Teddy to his chest bouncing lightly trying to calm the youngster.

Bill stepped back holding his hands up showing his baby brother he meant no harm. Harry relaxed slightly as his oldest brother stepped out shutting the door quietly behind him. Not moving other than bouncing Teddy, Harry watched Bill weaving his wand making the wards shimmer slightly.

Teddy soon fell back to sleep in Harry's arms. Placing his godson back in the bassinet the young wizard went to make tea knowing that Bill would be needing something to drink, after working on the wards. Harry couldn't help smile and the soothing voice of his eldest brother as he continued his work.

Bill's work had always held a fascination with Harry and even though his Charms weren't of the highest standard he loved the art. Both Bill and Charlie were heroes of the young wizard when he had met them and they explained their jobs to him. Now the dragonologist had his utmost respect after flying against one when he was fifteen. The eldest Weasley sibling was brave and would still be over in Egypt if he hadn't have met Flur. Harry had seriously thought about becoming a curse breaker…..

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the wards snap back into place. Going to the door he waved Bill over with promise of tea and cake. After washing up and drinking two cups of tea, Bill broke the silence.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah. Is everyone mad at me?"

"No. Not mad Harry, upset but not mad, but we understand. You know our door is always open to you. Shell cottage and the Burrow. No one judges you Harry."

Harry smiled a little, touched by his only remaining families offer. He knew he would always be welcomed, but right now he just needed space. The pair chatted about Fleur and Bill's baby due anytime now. As well as the repairs done on Hogwarts. The redhead never mentioned the incident that happened just hours earlier in the headmaster's office.

Before Bill left he hugged Harry tightly and promised not to tell anyone where he was but would tell them that he had spoken to him and that he was safe and well. The curse breaker also promised that he would send word via Poppy of the arrival of his child with a picture.

Bill didn't know how much Harry was tempted to follow him out the door and back to those that considered him family. He would miss them terribly but knew he had to get himself sorted and the press off his back. The young wizard wanted to let young Teddy to grow up like a normal boy like he wished he had. Looking down at his still sleeping godson Harry couldn't help but smile. In sleep his hair was just like Remus'. Yet his nose and mouth were that of Tonks.

* * *

Severus pushed his plate away from him, only having eaten half of it. He had never been a big eater. His thin frame never requiring huge amounts. He almost lived on tea throughout the day, now that he was headmaster.

"Is Mr Potter safe Poppy?" Severus asked looking the medi-witch directly in the eyes.

Poppy was as good as himself with her mind shields as it was part of her training to keep patient confidentiality. She had to give it to the headmaster he was excellent at trying to break into her mind. However he wasn't good enough. Huffing he threw down his napkin and went to stand, knowing he would not get what he needed from her.

"What makes you think I know Severus? Mr Potter…."

The headmaster slammed his hand down on the table making the dishes rattle and Poppy jump in fright. Holding her hand to her chest she gasped.

"Do not take me for a fool Poppy. Potter trusts very few and I know that he never told Ronald Weasley or Miss Granger. That leaves you or Miss Lovegood, whom I know he has not spent alone time with him since the war."

"A trust that will never be broken Severus. I know you wish to see him. Charlie told me you have bonded." Severus went to deny it however Poppy held up her hand.

"How dare he."

"Know one else knows Severus. He needed to tell me. Your secret is safe with me. As soon as I get a chance I will go speak with Harry myself. I will explain what the bond means and how it is effecting you, and himself."

"You shall do no such thing, Madam. Harry must not know. I will not put this on him."

"You will die if you don't let him accept you…"

"Don't you think I don't know that you stupid woman. For once the boy has a chance to live a normal life. He does not need a angry evil man like myself to keep him from following his dreams."

"For Merlin's sake Severus, you're a good man a brave and compassionate as well as many other things, but evil is not one of them. Angry I won't deny but no one can blame you child. You know that if you die Harry will never be fully happy. Something will always be missing from his life. Don't you think that he has the right to make that decision for himself?"

"My word is finally. Good evening Madam." Severus strode away his robes billowing behind him.

"Stupid man." Poppy sighed and called a house elf to clear up the dishes.

* * *

"Thank Merlin you are here. We've been looking everywhere for you." Ginny said running to her brother just outside the wards.

"Why what's happened?" Bill was already running after his sister towards the house.

"Fleur, she's gone into labour."

Bill raced past his sister into his home. The only people in the house were Ron and Hermione who were cringing as they heard another scream from upstairs. Molly came bustling down the stairs ordering Bill to hurry as his wife was just about to give birth. Passing his mother he stopped and kissed her cheek before continuing on to his very loud wife. The matriarch went to follow only stopping to tell her young ones to send word to the others that Bill was home.

Ronald winced as he heard Fleur threatening to hex off his brother's balls. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they set about making tea for the rest of the family to join them. Thankfully Hermione thought to give everyone a gallon from days gone by. Sure enough they heard soft pops as one by one they all returned. Now they just had to sit and wait. The men crossing their legs every time Fleur threatened her husband with every contraction.

* * *

Harry was pacing the small bedroom trying to get Teddy to stop crying. He had been trying for the last three hours and nothing he did helped. Having tried to feed him checked his nappy as well as get out any trapped wind he was at his wits end.

"I'm sorry." Harry said placing the still crying baby in the cot and leaving him to cry.

Walking to the kitchen he slumped down in a chair and rested his head in his hands gripping his hair. Not knowing what to do he looked at the clock on the oven. It was 3:15am he himself had only managed half an hour's sleep before his young charge woke up whimpering. His chest was aching and could do nothing but rub it to try and dull the pain. He wondered if whatever was wrong with him was wrong with his godson.

Going to the floo to contact Poppy he groaned when he remembered that it wasn't connected and the only way to contact her was with her owl who wouldn't be there for another few hours. Panic was starting to set in as Teddy's cries were coming out in short gasps. As though he had difficulty breathing.

He knew he couldn't take him to a muggle hospital and he wasn't ready to apparate him to St Mangos. Yet he had to do something. Hitting his head with his palm he was trying to figure out what to do.

Spotting Teddy's travel bag he rummaged though trying to see if Poppy had put anything in there that might settle the distressed child. Other than clothes and a sealed letter he found nothing. Not thinking he put the letter on the table and went back to his godson. Teddy was bright red in the face his hair fire engine red. His little legs were tucked up close to his tummy. Picking up his godson Harry made the decision that he would apparate to St Mangos. As he went to the kitchen to pick up the house keys and Teddy's bag he paused and picked up the letter hoping it was instructions from Poppy.

Breaking open the seal Harry spoke the single word in front of him. " _Genus"_ Seconds later he felt the wards crackle making it clear that a wizard or witch were just outside the wards. Quickly placing a still screaming Teddy in his bassinet and placing him under the table with a silencing shield around him he went to the door wand in hand.

TBC

" _Genus_ " Latin for family


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. Your awesome. Glad more are starting to join the story and continue to enjoy. :D**

 **By the way I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Severus looked out the window gazing at the full moon. As much as he tried to rest he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and resorted to pacing his office.

"Is everything alright my boy?" Albus asked worried for the young man whom he had come to consider a son.

The young headmaster shook his head. "Nothing to concern yourself about Albus. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Nonsense my boy. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Not now." Severus said lowering the lights in the room hoping that the headmaster would leave him to wallow in self pity. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

Albus kept silent and just watched the man who seemed resigned. Hogwarts began to hum quietly as if trying to bring comfort to its headmaster. Severus smiled slightly whispering a quiet thanks to her before heading to the small kitchenette to make himself some tea. However before he could pour the water into the pot he felt a tug in his abdomen and departed the comfort of his office.

Looking around he wondered where he was. He saw nothing but fields and noted he was standing on a narrow country lane. For a moment he thought he heard a child's cry, however when he paused to listen again he heard nothing.

As headmaster of the school he could apparate out of the school wards and knew that no one had the ability to portkey him out. Meaning only one person could have called him here. Feeling the hum of magic he faced a field and slowly walked towards it only to almost topple over as he was pushed back by strong wards. All he could do was wait and see if someone would come to him to either help him through the wards or to send him away.

* * *

The Weasley family all crammed into the small bedroom where Fleur and Bill sat on the bed. Molly went to her husband and let him wrap his arm around her waist and leaned into him. She was so tired yet proud of being there to help her daughter in-law bring her new grandchild into the world.

"Oh she is so cute." Ginny said being the first over to stare down at her new niece.

Ron looked at George and raised an eyebrow. The kid was anything but cute in his eyes and hoped that he wasn't seeing something different. He couldn't remember when Ginny was born and had nothing to do with babies. He was grateful when his brother shook his head at his sister as though she was mad.

"Congratulations!" Charlie said going and sitting beside his sister in-law pecking her on the cheek. "Do you have a name for such a beautiful girl."

"Victoire Harriett." Bill said puffing out his chest with pride.

Ron snorted only for Hermione to slap his arm before rushing forward to gush over the latest addition to the Weasley clan.

"Charlie would you do us the honour of being her godfather?"

"The honour is all mine." he said taking his goddaughter from a reluctant Molly who had finally got to have a decent hold of her granddaughter.

"What about a godmother?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Bill looked at Fleur and smirked. "We hadn't really thought about who would want such a task. Can you think of anyone who would be interested love?"

Ginny bounced on her toes trying to keep her opinion to herself. Sure she had hated her brothers wife when she was dating Bill, but over time she had grown to love and even respect Fleur.

"Who would want such a thing. It means lots of babysitting and changing dirty nappies." Fleur said tapping her chin as though thinking. Poor Ginny was all but waving at the new parents to point out she would love to be.

"You two are so mean." Hermione giggled knowing that her best female friend was going to be asked.

"I know but we couldn't help ourselves. Ginevra would you do us the honour of being Victoire's…"

Before Bill could finish his sentence, the young woman threw herself at her brother and sister in-law thanking them profusely for the honor and vowing she would do anything they needed of her.

Arthur chuckled before ordering everyone out to let the new family get some rest. After another ten minutes the couple were left alone. Fleur rested her head on her husbands shoulder as her daughter suckled on her breast.

"Do you think Harry would be okay with us naming her after him?" Fleur asked shyly.

"More than okay love. I know for a fact he would have loved to been here. He'll be home before we know it. Harry just needs time to sort himself out and learn to trust people again."

* * *

Harry stepped out onto the porch glad that the wards didn't give away his location. Although he knew that Snape had given him the letter he was surprised to see the man himself there. Stepping slowly towards the wards he watched the older wizard, who seemed to be waiting patiently for something or someone. Not wanting to leave the wards fully he held out his arm reaching out to grab Severus. He was more than a little surprise when instead of taking hold of the man's robe sleeve his hand was taken.

Feeling the hum of the wards Severus felt butterflies when he saw a hand reach out to him. Just a brief glance he knew who the hand belonged to and willing reached out to grasp it in his. The feel of skin on skin with his mate as he was guided through the wards, was more than what he could have imagined. Even though smaller than his own they held a certain strength to them. They were not hands of a young boy but those of a man who worked hard.

"Thank you for coming." Harry said not noticing he was still holding the headmaster's hand.

"Always."

Harry suddenly noticed there hands and pulled away slipping his hand into his pocket. Both men stared at each other for a few seconds longer than what was comfortable.

"Is everything alright Mr Potter?" Severus asked.

"Oh right. No not really. It's Teddy." he said suddenly remembering why his old potions professor was there.

Harry turned and quickly lead the way into the small cottage and going straight to his godson. The moment he reached out for Teddy the silencing charm broke and Severus heard the scream of the distressed child. Harry was once again beside himself trying to comfort the baby.

The older wizard pulled out his wand and quickly did a check detecting no illness from the child. Slipping his wand back into the holster he reached out and brushed his large stained thumb against the child's forehead.

"He's been like this for hours." Harry said fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Severus was just as lost as the younger wizard as to why the child was upset. Taking Teddy from Harry he gently took the baby and put him on his shoulder bouncing him lightly to try and sooth the youngster. After several minutes it was clear that not even he could settle the child.

"Why don't you go make some tea. I think we could both do with some." Severus said looking at his distressed mate. Nodding Harry left the headmaster and his godson alone as he closed the kitchen door.

"Well young Edward, what have you got to say for yourself?"

Teddy continued to scream ignoring everything Severus was trying to comfort him. For one so small the child had a good set of lungs on him. After the seventh time around the small room the headmaster went to the door needing a change of scenery. The weather was warm and the child was hot in his distress. The moment he stepped out the child began to relax against him although he continued to cry. The once tense body relaxed and seemly mould itself against the man's shoulder. His head trying to move.

Severus turned around wondering what had caused the child to settle as his screams became a soft cry then whimpers. However the action seemed to upset the child, so quickly turned back to his original spot.

Harry walked out to the patio looking for them. He couldn't help but smile at how right it looked with Teddy in the snarky headmasters arms. Severus hadn't noticed him as he cooed the child softly rubbing his large hand up and down the tiny back. ' _He'd make a great dad.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"It seems that a certain young wolf cub is more like his father than Poppy thought." Severus sighed finally noticing Harry who was staring at him with a goofy look on his face.

"Huh?"

"Eloquent as always Potter." Severus snorted, pointing to the moon behind him.

Frowning Harry at first didn't understand until he looked up and saw the sinking moon. His eyes widened. He hadn't heard Bill mentioning anything about needing comfort with the moon. Yet he really didn't spend much time with the oldest Weasley sibling.

"I'm sorry sir. If I had known I wouldn't have panicked and called you." Harry blushed stepping towards them intending to take Teddy from Severus.

"Indeed. You were not to know. It was by fluke I found out."

The young wizard walked behind the potions master and noticed his godson staring at the moon. His little fist in his mouth. Brushing his soft cheek Harry looked at the man who was holding him.

"Would you like me to take him now sir?"

"I am quite comfortable Mr Potter. However a cup of tea would be most welcomed."

"Oh right tea. Yeah it's made let me just go and um… yeah." Harry took off back towards the cottage.

Severus sighed. "We have to work on his dialogue wouldn't you say, Edward?" Teddy cooed as he continued to suck his fist. "Perhaps not."

"Perhaps not what?" Harry held out a mug of tea while he held another.

"Nothing of concern. We have a hour or so before the moonsets. Shall we just stand or do you wish to take a walk around the gardens?"

Harry blushed thinking about how romantic it would be to walk in the moonlight. "Sure." Harry quickly made for the gate.

"Perhaps after tea."

"Oh yeah of course sorry." Harry said blushing wildly looking down at his feet.

* * *

Charlie tried to floo call Severus, just on dawn to share the happy news. His friend was always up early as he liked to walk the lake before starting his day. Surprised to not getting a reply decided to floo through after breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Hermione trying to cook breakfast for his whole family.

Hearing someone laugh Hermione turned ready to shout at Ron or George who would find her predicament funny. When she saw Charlie though she just huffed and turned back to her task.

"Mum always made it look easy."

"How does she do it?" Hermione asked as the dragonologist stood beside her taking the pan out of her hand.

"Magic." he whispered kissing her cheek lightly before taking out his wand. "Why don't you make the tea, it's always better made by hand."

"That I can do." she said happily filling the teapot.

Normally Molly didn't allow anyone in her kitchen. However before Charlie left home his mother had taught him how to cook with magic so he could feed himself. She had tried to teach Fred and George, but neither of them seemed to have the knack for it so would often come home for meals. Charlie sighed. Fred would never come home again. He missed his brother and could only imagine how his twin felt without his other half.

Hermione handed him a cup of tea bringing him out of his thoughts. "Thanks." he said as he sat down and watched the eggs being whisked in a bowl.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know can you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes muttering something about Snape before she spoke to him. "Professor Snape did something and I was wondering why?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "He needed to do it. That is all I can say." he held up his hand when she went to speak again. "Somethings are not to be known, even by you Hermione. Maybe one day he will explain himself."

"I know about the bond he has with Harry." she said smirking into her tea. The dragonologist choked on his tea shocked that anyone knew. "I knew it." she said placing her tea down.

"I never said anything."

"You didn't have to. I think it's kinda sweet really. Harry could do with a man like Snape."

"Hermione, you can't tell anyone. Harry doesn't even know."

"Not yet, but I believe he is already feeling the pull. At least he is the right gender for Harry."

"How long have you known?"

"About the bond or the fact that Harry is gay?"

"Both. Wait, what, Harry is gay?"

"Boy's." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He had a crush on you, you know." Charlie's eyes bludged. "Not now. He sees you as a big brother. Besides I think it was more of a crush on what you do for a job."

"Well damn."

"What's all this?" Molly asked shuffling into the kitchen in her dressing gown.

 _Later_ Hermione mouthed. Getting up to pour Molly a cup of tea. Charlie sat back sipping his own thinking of when Harry could have crushed on him. He hoped Severus never found out he was a very possessive man when it came to Harry Potter.

* * *

When Harry and Severus returned from their walk they sat in the lounge neither of them talking while Teddy had his bottle. The next thing Harry knew was been woken by tapping on the kitchen window. Stumbling from the chair he had fallen asleep on he hadn't noticed Severus laying on the couch with his godson protectively wrapped in his arm while he slept on his broad chest, until he returned with the morning's Daily Prophet.

The young wizard sat on the coffee table in front of them and watched them both sleep. Severus looked so relaxed his face softened in sleep. Teddy's hair was now the same colour as the man's he was sleeping on. Debating whether to take his godson off him he decided it was best to leave them both to rest. It had been a long night and he doubted he would get much sleep himself later. Grabbing a blanket from the hall cupboard he gently placed it over the two sleeping forms. Brushing his finger down Teddy's cheek he whispered sweet dreams before heading to his own room.

Severus opened his eye watching the retreating back a soft smile on his face before checking Teddy and tightening his hold slightly before sleep once again took him.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my reviewers your awesome. :D Also to all those who have put this story on alert and/or favourites.**

 **Still don't own anything. :(**

Chapter 9

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the new MInister of Magic's office, waiting for the man himself. Both nervous about what could happen when KIngsley found out about Harry missing. The handsome wizard breezed through the door his robes billowing behind him. Not as intimidating as Severus Snape's but none the less impressive. Sitting down he smiled at the young hero's.

"Thank you for coming. I see Percy has already supplied you with refreshments." Kingsley said pouring himself some much needed tea. It was only nine in the morning, but he had already done a full days work.

"How are things going now your minister King?" Ron asked just as he shoved a scone in his mouth.

"Busy. I had hoped that Harry would have joined us this morning."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. The redhead gestured for his girlfriend to tell the minister why their best friend wasn't with them. Shacklebolt frowned getting a horrible feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Ah, well, um, sir the thing is… Harry has disappeared and doesn't want to be found." Hermione squeaked out.

"How'd you mean he disappeared and doesn't want to be found out? You need to tell me where he is right now. The wizarding world needs their hero." The minister slammed his hands on the desk before standing and pacing back and forth.

"We don't know. He told no one where he was going. I can't blame him really." Hermione finished quietly as the minister glared at her, at her last comment.

"What he wants and what he needs to do are two different things."

It was Ron's turn to slam his hands on the desk before pointing a finger at the minister. " **Want! All Harry has ever bloody done is what Dumbledore wanted of him all his life. The moment he killed Voldemort the first time he has been doing someone else's bidding."** Ron spat before grabbing his girlfriend's arm and pulling her from her chair. "Come on Mione let's get out of here."

Hermione tried to hide her smile. Finally her boyfriend seemed to have grown up. Kingsley blinked for a few minutes not believing that Ron Weasley had spoken to him that way. The youngest male of the family always seemed a bit blase. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sat down in his chair, running a hand down his face and letting a gush of air out.

"Weasley get me Headmaster Snape here as soon as possible."

Percy cringed and headed to the floo to put through the call. Charlie had already spoken of the missing headmaster to him just that morning. Kneeling down he threw powder into the fire directly to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Charlie Weasley stood just outside the main gates of Hogwarts. It pained him to see the beautiful building looking so damaged. The northern tower was no longer there nor was Hagrid's hut. Parts of the building still lay scattered across the once manicured grounds. Hearing a slight crack beside him he turned his wand at the ready for danger. A tall young man dressed in muggle clothes with heavy duty work boots on raised a eyebrow at him. Charlie fought the blush appearing on his cheeks and put his wand back in its rightful place.

"Sorry, still jumpy." he muttered. "You here to help then?"

"Glasshouses." the tall handsome man pointed to the severely damaged area. "Let me guess your Charlie Weasley. I'm Neville Longbottom." The young man held out his hand.

"Merlin, you are nothing like I thought." Charlie said grasping the man's hand which was a big and as calloused as his own.

Neville blushed quickly shoving his hand back in his pocket. He had never before being so grateful for seeing Flich head towards him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Charlie gazing at him openly. Turning to him he mouthed ' _what'_ only to get a shake of the head before the gate was opened and they were granted entry into the grounds.

"Nice meeting you." Neville said before striding away towards the glasshouses.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you coming in. Some of us have work to do you know." Flich snarled.

* * *

It felt like Harry had just shut his eyes when he heard the sound of his godson's cry once again. Groaning he fought the desire to ignore it and put his head under his pillow and sleep some more. Blindly he fished around for his glasses without sitting up. When he heard the tell tale sign of them falling to the floor he sat up rubbing his eyes. Carefully placing his feet on the ground so not to stand on this glasses he bent down when he felt them by his left foot.

Going to the bathroom to do his business he looked around the small suite trying to figure out where exactly he was for a moment. Blinking himself awake some more he chuckled. Lack of sleep was starting to get to him. Remembering that Snape was in his house he quickly washed his hands avoiding the mirror in front of him at all costs. Padding slowly back to his bedroom he found his truck and pulled out a pair of shorts and tee-shirt before heading out to face the real world.

"There is no need to take that tone with me Mr Lupin. It will be ready when it is ready. Now behave or I will take points from…. Well what ever house you will be in when you arrive at Hogwarts in years to come."

Harry stood at the kitchen door smiling at the pair as his godson started crying again once the headmaster stopped talking. Severus sighed and continued making the bottle telling Teddy what he was doing. The more he talked the quieter the youngster got till he was just blinking at the man.

"See making your meal is just like making a potion. Everything has to be perfect. No more, no less of the formula. Now we wouldn't want you to go hungry, or heaven forbid constipated." The headmaster shook the made bottle before picking up Teddy.

Harry quickly ducked out of the room and stood pressed against the wall not wanting to disturb the two. He had to bite his hand not to burst out laughing when Teddy decided to fill his nappy halfway through his bottle.

"Mr Lupin, really your table manners are worse than your godfathers. However even he never disgraced himself filling his pants like you have just proceeded to do. What has he been feeding you prunes? It is just as well I have become fond of you. You dare smile after that. Mind you I bet you feel a lot better. Now finish your bottle you need to be changed before I go wake that godfather of yours up. You know Edward you are a very lucky boy. You couldn't have wished for a better guardian than Harry. He will love and protect you as his own." Severus sighed. "I wish I could have just an ounce of the love he has for you, for me."

Harry gasped. Severus wanted him to love him as well. No he couldn't, could he? He must have misheard him. Sure they had gotten closer before he took off with Ron and Hermione to find and destroy the horcruxes, but to actually want a part of his heart. Harry heard the chair scrap on the floor and quickly darted back towards his bedroom so he wouldn't be caught listening in.

Closing his door softly he sat on the bed heart pounding. Ever since his sixth year Harry had started to feel things towards the now headmaster. Even if he did ridicule him in potions and kept giving him stupid detentions when Malfoy threw things into his cauldron making them useless. No one not even Ron got as many detentions than he did. Back when Neville screwed up on his own account in class he never got detentions. Normally he would just be assigned essay's, but Harry had to go down to the dungeons and either scrub cauldrons or prepare ingredients for the following day's classes. The professor's eyes always gazing up at him from his desk while he got on with his marking.

When he heard footsteps getting closer to his room he quickly got up and headed to the door only to see the back of Severus going into the bathroom. The whole while the headmaster muttering on about a smelly wolf. Stepping out he made his way towards the bathroom.

"Morning, sir."

"Mr Potter finally graced us with your presence I see."

"Sorry about that. I guess I was really tired. I can take over if you like." Harry said walking towards them.

"No need. We are both going to take a bath. If you could just grab me some towels before you leave however I would be grateful." Severus started stripping young Teddy down leaving his dirty nappy on.

When Harry returned he quickly did as instructed and laid a clean towel on the floor and watched as the headmaster quickly disposed of the soiled nappy and wiped Teddy's little bum. All the while Harry trying not to gag. His young godson happily cooing and kicking his feet no doubt enjoying the freedom he had from the nappy. When Severus stood up and started undoing his buttons Harry's eyes grew wider.

"Mr Potter are you intending to join us in the bath?" The pointion master inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"What, what no. I'll just…" blushing Harry looked everywhere but at his old professor.

"Go make breakfast. We shall be half an hour or so."

"Right breakfast. I can do that." Harry quickly turned on this heel and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Silly Harry." Severus tutted stripping before picking up Teddy and getting into the tepid bath.

Meanwhile Harry was leaning once again on the wall a stupid smile on his face. Headmaster Snape had just called him Harry. Listening for a few more minutes as Teddy cooed and Severus telling him about getting him clean, the young man couldn't help but picture the man naked in the bath. Shaking his head he pushed himself off the wall deciding that he had a bit of a problem to take care of before he made breakfast and a shower was the best thing for it.

* * *

Neville was assigned glasshouse 4 the most dangerous plants at Hogwarts were there. Sadly many of them had been destroyed during the war and the ones that were left needed to be repotted. However he loved every minute of it. No one disturbed him all morning and it wasn't until he heard someone cough behind him that he realised that it was lunch time. Turning he saw Charlie Weasley standing at the door. Like himself he was covered in dirt obviously having worked on the rebuild of the castle.

"I thought I would come and remind you that lunch is soon. Professor McGonagall has ordered for the house elves to set up house tables outside for a picnic since it's such a nice day."

"Right I'll wash up and come out." Neville said brushing his hands together to get rid of the loose dirt on his hands.

"I'll wait." Charlie said step back slightly to allow Neville to pass but not without the young wizard having to brush past him.

Ten minutes later the pair joined the other workers by the lake. Not many of his school mates were there which surprised Neville. He had hoped to catch up with Harry and Luna but neither of them seemed to be there. Filling his plate he allowed everyone to talk around him. Charlie was telling Filius about his new goddaughter.

"How is young Mr Potter?" he asked after making sufficient noises about the youngest Weasley.

"No one knows. He hasn't seen since Remus' funeral." The whole table went silent and stared at the dragonologist stunned by his announcement. Charlie stopped the fork halfway to his mouth when no one spoke. "I'm sure he is fine he probably just wanted some space. Looking after Teddy and all."

"I don't blame him." Neville said before starting to eat. "If anyone needed space it would be Harry."

People started muttering amongst themselves again. "Thanks. Guess, I should have kept that to myself." Charlie whispered.

"It would have come out sooner or later. Do you really not know where he is?" Neville asked leaning into the dragon tamer so no one else could hear him.

"All I know is that he is safe in the muggle world. Those who know aren't telling anyone anything other than that, and even that they want to keep quiet. No one was supposed to know."

"Well if you do get to speak to him, send him my regards and tell him he has my full support. Now excuse me I think I will take a dip before getting back to it." Neville stood up and headed towards the lake.

Charlie didn't take his eye off the young man as he began stripping off his shirt showing his broad back his muscles bunching and flexing as he did so. Damn he was stunning. Last he knew Neville was a chubby kid who loved to dance and took his baby sister to the twi-wizard Yule ball. He snapped out of his drooling when a few of the women further down the table were whispering about how handsome the young wizard was. Huffing he threw his fork down and headed in the same direction.

Filius chuckled at the young man shaking his head. Neville was a big surprise to many people especially those that didn't know his parents. Many wondered why the young boy was placed into Gryffindor, but he had proved his bravery and loyalty from year one. Not many stood up to the golden trio even back then. It was no surprise to him that Neville pulled the sword out of the hat. Yes indeed that young man would go far.

* * *

Harry was just putting the plates on the table when Severus walked in with a very clean and sleepy Teddy. He himself still had damp hair. As he placed the youngest in his bassinet the younger wizard admired the long legs the slim waist and Merlin forbid pert bum. Other than seeing him in a muggle suit Harry hadn't seen the headmaster in anything but his teaching robes that did the man no justice.

"Mr Potter are you going to stand there and stare all day or shall you sit and enjoy the meal?"

"Sorry sir, I was lost in thought. I hope you're hungry." Harry sat and poured tea for both of them to go along with the full English breakfast.

The rest of the meal was silent other than the scraping of the knives on the plate. When finished Snape leaned back and patted his flat firm stomach, something Harry had never seen before.

"Thank you for the breakfast Mr Potter, most enjoyable."

"Harry."

"Sorry?"

"Please call me Harry. I'm not a student anymore sir and hope you would consider us friends." Harry blushed standing to pick up the dirty dishes.

Severus sat up straight and put his hand on Harry's wrist. "I am honoured to be considered your friend Harry. Of course you may call me Severus." He gave a small smile before he too stood letting go of the wrist to help.

"Please sit I will do these. You have done more than enough with Teddy."

"As much as I would wish to stay. I must head back to school before I am put on the lost list." Severus sighed. He really wanted to stay and spend the day with Harry and young Edward, but knew that everyone would start worrying about the missing headmaster.

"Oh, um of course. I guess I was just enjoying your company. Well thanks again si, Severus I don't know what I would have done without you."

Severus stepped around the table and bent his knees and looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry." He was shocked when he watched silent tears fall down the young man's cheeks. Without thought he pulled the young man against his chest and let him wrap his arms around his slender waist. "Hush now Harry. Hush."

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm a weak child." Harry said after a while still wrapped in Severus' arms.

"I most certainly do not. Do you think that no one has cried these last few weeks, years even." Severus pulled back and placed his finger under Harry's chin. "Even I Pot, Harry, have cried, do you consider me a child or weak?"

"No! You're the bravest man I have ever known." Harry sniffed happy to be pulled back into the headmaster's firm chest.

"Why don't you go lay down while Teddy sleeps? He should be down for a few more hours yet."

Harry sighed but nodded suddenly feeling drained of energy. "Thank you again."

The young wizard pushed off and made his way to the bedroom not looking back. Severus watched without saying a word. Sighing he took Teddy from his bassinet and went and placed him in his cot in his own room. Kissing the young child he closed the door. Before he left he made his way down to Harry's room and placed his ear against the door, when hearing nothing he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Harry was already fast asleep curled up in a tight ball. Shutting the door quietly he walked to the kitchen and with a flick of his wand let the dishes clean themselves.

Leaving the house he made sure the door was locked behind him and left the wards without looking back. He knew if he did he wouldn't want to leave. He knew he would be back and sooner rather than later.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to post. I had bad writers block and then with Christmas this was just set aside. However now I know where I want this to go and am excited to get back into the story.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed it means a great deal to me, it really does.**

 **To those that put on their alerts and favourites again thank you.**

 **Chapter 10**

" _Why don't you get some rest Harry? Young Edward will sleep for a few hours." Severus tugged on the young hero's hair, a soft smile on his face._

" _I don't think I could sleep. I'm to restless." Harry sighed._

" _Would you like me to give you something to help you sleep? Nothing too strong that you won't wake if your godson needs you."_

 _Without thinking the younger wizard leaned his head on the headmaster's chest. Finding comfort in the strong heartbeat, something Harry found oddly peaceful. When strong arms wrapped around his shoulders the hero closed his eyes as they swayed gently as though dancing to their own music._

 _How long they stayed this way neither knew nor cared. It wasn't until a car horn broke the peace that Severus seemed to snap out of it. Blushing Harry quickly stepped back, not able to look the taller man in the eyes. Not saying a word, Severus led Harry to his bedroom._

" _Stay"_

* * *

Severus sighed as he sat down at his desk. Before him was a mound of paperwork that he couldn't put off any longer. The ministry was asking him for miracles getting the school open and fully functional before the new school year. Even with all the help they had and magic the chances were slim to none.

He was interrupted when he felt the wards go off at the bottom of the stairs. Anyone who had the password would have just walked up. However whoever wanted to see him wasn't one of the students or Charlie. Waving his hand towards the door the gargoyle stepped aside allowing entry. Severus stood wand at the ready, just in case. He managed to school his features when Neville Longbottom entered. Relaxing he took his seat once more his gaze not leaving his former student.

"Mr Longbottom what can I do for you?"

Neville the once scared boy who almost fainted every time he saw the potions master smiled and walked forward sitting down across from Severus. Any fear he held for him now gone.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Severus raised his eyebrow. Neville chuckled before continuing. "I may be rubbish at potions sir, but I'm not blind to what you did for me and the other students."

"No thanks required Mr Longbottom."

"I believe there is sir. Hogwarts chose the right man for the job." Neville smiled as he stood and held out his hand.

Severus took a few seconds to follow suit and shook the younger wizard's hand. "I feel I need to reciprocate Mr Longbottom. If not for you we would never have won this war. I admit I always wondered why you were put into Gryffindor. I guess the hat was correct all along. Would you join me in some tea?"

"Neville and please it would be most welcome sir."

"You may call me Severus, Neville. May I ask why you won't be returning?"

"Thanks to Professor Sprout I have been accepted as an apprentice in London."

"Congratulations. Apprenticeships are hard to come by but with your herbology scores I am not surprised."

Neither man spoke as they sipped their tea. "Sir, you will look after Harry won't you?"

"Always." Severus wondered how Neville knew he was in contact with the saviour of the wizarding world.

Nodding the young man put his cup down and stood, Severus standing as well held out his hand. "It's been an honour and a privilege sir." Neville left without waiting for a response.

"The honour was all mine." The headmaster said at the closed door.

* * *

Harry jerked awake to the sound of his godson crying. Unsure what to make of his dream. He couldn't deny the safe feeling he had when the potions master was around. Why wouldn't he, after all the man had kept him safe for the last seven years of his life. Yet had never felt compelled to actually seek comfort from the man, also doubting the man would appreciate it. One Severus Snape didn't come across as a cuddler at all.

Yawning he swung his legs over the side of the bed before grabbing his glasses from the bedside table. Teddy cries were getting more persistent and demanding. Running a hand through his hair the young wizard made his way through to the nursery and picked up the distraught child.

"Getting a little hungry there champ?" Harry asked having checked out for any weird smells. "What shall we have today? Milk or, let's see milk…. Yeah will go for milk huh kiddo."

Once Teddy was happily sucking on his bottle Harry sat down with a sigh. He knew that Severus was busy but a small part of him hoped the man would still be around. The ache in his chest had once again returned but not as bad as it was before he had seen his old potions professor. Maybe he should mention it to Poppy next time he saw her. He was still young and healthy and knew it couldn't be his heart. Although it wasn't unheard of in the muggle world for young men or women to have heart attacks. He was drawn from his musing when he heard Teddy sucking on nothing but air.

"Guess you were hungry, huh little dude." he said placing his godson on his shoulder and patted his back lightly like he had been shown.

It wasn't until Harry had put Teddy down that he went to find himself some food. All the while rubbing his chest, wincing at the pain. No longer feeling hungry he, settled for a cup of tea. His stomach still small from the year on the run, didn't feel so bad when it was filled with the warmth the tea offered him.

While his godson was down for a nap he pottered around the house tidying up. There wasn't really a lot to do but he needed to keep himself busy. When everything was done he ran his fingers through the small selection of muggle books as television never held his interest during the day. Settling down on the couch he began to read the _Hobbit_.

Just as he was dozing off a sharp pain in Harry's chest woke him. Sweating he stumbled towards Teddy's room fearing the worse. Opening the bedroom door he collapsed in agony.

* * *

"Really Severus you need to rest. You will be no good to anyone if you fall ill." Poppy sighed.

"Stop nagging me woman. I'm perfectly fine. I slept a few hours."

"Yes well…."

The medi-witch was interrupted when there was a sudden explosion and the walls of the castle began to crack. If it wasn't for Snape's quick thinking she would have been crushed as the wall from her office collapsed.

"Move we need to get out" Severus shouted pulling her to the door. Walls all around them and the floor started breaking away. "Get to the grounds as far away from the building as you can. Don't stop for anything."

Poppy didn't have time to protest as the headmaster pointed his wand at his throat and ordered everyone out of the building. Dust and debris falling all around him as he tried to keep his footing as more of Hogwarts began to crumble.

Outside people could be heard screaming yelling for family and friends fearing they were again under attack. Charlie Weasley was helping people move away along with Neville. Seeing Poppy run down the steps, Charlie raced towards her.

"Was anyone still inside?" he shouted helping her further away as the roof of the entrance collapsed.

"The headmaster." she cried out kneeling on the grass her legs no longer able to hold her up.

Charlie ran towards the castle only to be held back by strong arms. "Let me go Severus is still in there." He shouted twisting to try and get out of the hold.

"It's to dangerous." Neville panted holding the strong dragon tamer in his arms.

There was another big explosion and everyone turned away as dust and debris shot up into the air before making its descent. When the dust cleared there was nothing left but a huge pile of rubble. Hogwarts was no more.

"NOO!" Charlie screamed, finally breaking free from Neville's arms and raced towards the rubble.

Neville quickly followed as did a few other men. "No, no, no, no." Poppy cried looking around for any sign of the headmaster.

"Poppy snap out of it." Minervia said grabbing her friend's arm. "You need to get a hold of yourself. Everyone here is going to look for the headmaster. I need you to go and check on Harry," she took a deep breath. "If we have lost Severus what will happen to Harry?"

The medi-witch looked around at the cacious. "Dear God no. I have to go." she said stumbling over the pile of stones.

Racing through the wards she took one final look at the building that was once her home and disappeared with a crack.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. Honestly I just couldn't be arsed. Don't worry I won't be so long next time, promise.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Severus struggled to open his eyes. His lungs struggling to obtain air. Something heavy was pressed against his chest. Opening his eyes he noticed a stranger staring down at him his hand pressed on his chest keeping him from moving. Weakly he tried to push the said hand away so he could sit up.

"Relax young sir. You are safe you had quite a knock to your head." A woman spoke from behind him.

"I must go check to make sure everyone made it out." Severus coughed lightly as the hand lost pressure on his chest.

"Everyone made it out safely thanks to you." The man said standing up and brushing dust off his robes.

The headmaster sat up slowly aware of the pain throughout his entire body. Looking around he had no idea where he was. Last thing he remembered was racing towards the kitchen to make sure the house elves nursery was evacuated. Only the headmaster and the elves themselves knew of the nursery. A safe haven for elves to birth their young when their masters gave them clothes setting them free since they were unstable with their magic whist with child. Hogwarts however was powerful enough to house them and once the young were old enough the mothers had the choice to work for Hogwarts herself or go out and find employment taking their young with them. It had been over four hundred years since an elf left the safety of the grand lady.

"Thank Merlin." Severus sighed dragging his hand down his face.

"No need to thank me young sir." An older wizard appeared before Severus.

The normally composed headmaster spluttered as he recognized the man himself standing before him, having seen his portrait thousands of times above the entrance to the great hall. Shaking his head he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again without any sound coming out.

"I'm dead aren't I?"

"No Headmaster Snape you are truly alive and kicking." Merlin snickered. "I love how the young speak now."

He reminded Severus so much of his former mentor and boss Albus Dumbledore. The two men seemed to have the same terrible sense of humour. It wasn't the first time that the young man believed that Merlin's soul had found its why into the old man's body. It was rumoured that Merlin was just as eccentric. The young headmaster felt a small gentle hand on his shoulder as a goblet came into his line of sight.

"Drink this it has a mild painkiller in it." Gladly taking it Severus sculled the content instantly feeling the ebb of the pain diapisapting.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Godric and Helga should be here soon. Why don't you rest a while headmaster."

"Godric? Helga? As in Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff?" Severus took more notice of the two others in the room along with himself and Merlin. "Salazar you're, your…."

"Yes we know who we are young man, and we also know whom you are. Rowena and I chose to stay and wait for you to wake. We have much to speak of, but until the others return there is nothing to be done." Salazar Slytherin sneered.

"Forgive me, but you are all dead. How is it that I'm not, if I am here with you?" Severus was now becoming annoyed. All three seemed to be talking in riddles just like Albus always did.

"Magic." Merlin waved his hand in the air dramatically. Salazar rolled his eyes and Rowena tutted while shaking her head.

* * *

"Well he doesn't look much of a warrior." Godric said looking down on the young man on the floor.

"Maybe not but the power flowing through his person is stronger than even I believed." Going to the crib and smiling down at the young child who had quietened as they appeared in the room. "This complicates things." She sighed looking back over at her friend and college.

Suddenly the young man on the floor stirred. Godric stepped back giving him room to move. In a blink of an eye the founder found himself at wand point. Now he could believe what Helga and the others said about the power and strength this young man possessed. Green eyes blazed with anger at the strangers in his house standing far too close to his godson for his liking.

"Oh do put that ridiculous stick down boy!" Godric growled.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." Harry snapped not lowering his wand at all as he moved around the man getting closer to Teddy.

"Forgive us child we mean no harm to you or your kin. We are here to take you to your mate. Hogwarts is in need of your assistance." The kind looking witch explained.

"Again who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Do you not recognise us Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head gently picking up his godson in his arms and quickly putting a shield around them both. Taking a good look at them he did think he had seen them before but couldn't put a name to the face. When the man moved he noticed a sword at his side tucked into his belt. The young wizard's eyes widened.

"Your Godric Gryffindor."

Godric's chest puffed out. "Smart too I must say. This is my friend you may also recognise Helga Hufflepuff one of the other founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Helga dipped her knee slightly at the acknowledgement. Harry bowed his head towards the woman.

"How is this possible. Am I dead" he said more to himself than the others, checking to see if he still had a paluse.

"We will explain more later, but now we must go. Our power is quickly depleting the longer we are away from Hogwarts." Helga said.

"When will I see you again?"

"Oh no you misunderstand me Mr Potter. You are coming with us."

"Your barmy if you think I'm going anywhere with you. You're dead or I'm dreaming. This can't be possible."

"Fine, your dreaming and you decide to come with us." Godric snarled.

Harry pressed Teddy closer to his chest his wand pointing at Godric still. ' _I seriously need to see a mind healer.'_ He thought to himself. Where was Hermione or Severus when he needed them?

"Please, Harry this is important. I will give you an oath that you and kin will not be harmed. Headmaster Snape and the others are waiting our arrival."

"Others? What others? Tell me what the hell is going on or…" Harry sighed. "Fine, but I need to pack somethings for Teddy first."

"No need we will take care of everything. Just close your eyes and think of home." Helen said kindly stepping forward her small hand on Harry's cheek.

"Home." Harry sighed thinking of the one place that he ever felt was home. The place where he always felt safe and accepted for his freakishness.

* * *

Merlin was rocking on the soles of his feet. His wrinkled fingers stroking his long white beard. He and the founders had waited many centuries for this day and were beginning to wonder if it was to ever happen. The day a young Severus Snape walked into Hogwarts they began to hope once more. Yet they had to be patient as their was another to come. None of the expected for it to take so long. Hogwarts all but sung as a tiny boy with a scar on his forehead stepped in through her doors. The founders began their true awakening.

Merlin watched with pride as his last descendant defeated the worse evil the wizarding world had seen since before even Grindelwald. None of which would have been possible without one of Rowena's descendants.

* * *

Poppy arrived at Thistle Cottage and rushed up the path to the front door. Deciding to knock first she waited a minute before knocking again. Deep down though, she knew she was stalling for time. Placing her hand on the handle she suddenly remembered she needed to go visit her cousin who lived in France. Smiling she turned and headed back out of the wards and disappeared not once looking back at her small homely cottage.

* * *

"Great progress today everyone." Minerva called out to the witches and wizards who were busy amongst the debris of Hogwarts.

People straightened and smiled enjoying the crack of the spines from bending down for hours at a time. Charlie Weasley looked up confused as people began chatting and a few chuckling around him. Neville passed him patting him on the back saying he would see him tomorrow.

"We can't just leave. What about Severus?" he shouted as people began heading towards the gates to head home.

"He'll be fine come on a few of us are heading to the pub for a quick drink. Last one there buys the first round." Bill chuckled racing towards the gate.

Charlie frowned as he watched them all leave. Something was going on and he feared that someone had put a curse on them all. Climbing down the rubble he turned one last time to see the ruins only to see nothing but a grassy meadow. Hogwarts had not only collapsed, but had completely disappeared. In some part of his brain he was telling himself to go to the pub as standing looking at a empty field was pointless. Yet another part of him felt a stronger need to stay. For some reason he couldn't leave.

* * *

Merlin watched the sphere with interest. As predicted people began to leave the area. Once they had left they would completely forget about the ruins of Hogwarts and enjoy their summer break. Except one.

"See I told you it was just through the door." Godric said waving his hand around the room as Harry walked in behind him holding Teddy close to his chest.

Severus quickly walked towards him, seeing his mate looking confused if not a little weary of the sight before him. On seeing his former potions professor Harry instantly relaxed and stepped as close as physically possible to the man. Without thinking the headmaster wrapped his arms around Harry with Teddy Lupin between them both.

"What's going on Severus?" Harry whispered into the man's chest enjoying the warmth and scent.

"I wish I knew Harry. I wish I knew." Severus stepped back so he could take a good look at his mate.

Bright green eyes owlishly blinked back at him. Both men reached for their wands when someone coughed behind them. Severus gently pushed Harry and Teddy behind him much to the amusement of the founders. Merlin was however still staring at the redhead who seemed to refuse to leave the sacred grounds above them.

"Do put those silly sticks away. If we mean you harm we would have done it by now." Godric said angrily. Only making both men tense further. Asking a wizard to put their wand away was like taking off their arms.

"Ignore Godric. Heavens, I have for the last few centuries." Salazar sighed patting his dearest friend on the back.

"Perhaps we should sit as we have much to explain to you both." Rowena said kindly waving her hand towards the comfortable looking chairs and couches, that Severus swore weren't there a moment ago.

The headmaster felt a tug on his robes and turned to see Harry nodding. "Very well." Taking Teddy from his former student Severus took Harry's hand and lead him to the couch sitting after his mate looked comfortable.

"There is always one." Merlin grumbled waving his hand at the sphere making it disappear. "A Weasley no less. Should have expected it I suppose. After all he is Dragon Lord."

"Charlie is here?' Harry said looking around excited.

"Do you wish for me to banish him, Merlin?" Salazar asked heading towards the door that Godric and the others entered.

"NO!" Harry shouted standing up his magic crackling around him. It was only when Teddy whimpered that he reined in his magic not wanting to hurt his godson.

"Perhaps he could be of use to us. After all he too must be powerful to stay behind." Merlin said stroking his long white beard.

Severus was gently tugging on Harry's hand to get him to sit. He of course was use to the power that Harry possessed, since he had arrived in Hogwarts. It only got stronger when he reached his full maturity. Voldermort didn't stand a chance against the young wizard. Not even Albus Dumbledore came close to his mates powers and he was considered the strongest since Merlin himself.

"Calm yourself Harry." he said finally getting the young man to sit once again.

"Charlie is like a brother to me. I won't allow you or anyone to hurt my family."

"Remember our oath to you young one?" Helga said kindly.

"Sorry." Harry blushed turning his head away from them burying his head in Severus' shoulder.

Rowena tried to hide her smile behind her hand desperately wanting to coo over the young hero and his mate.

"I shall go get him." Merlin said rubbing his hands together.

"Be kind Emrys, he is just a youngling." Rowena sighed.

"You take all my fun woman." he growled heading to the door.

"Tea?" Helga asked.

* * *

"Charlie?"

Charlie turned and watched as Neville Longbottom came towards him. Sitting down beside the redhead he looked around him.

"Thought you had gone with the others."

Neville shrugged. "For some reason I needed to come here. Although why I have no idea. What are you doing here. I thought you were heading back to your dragons."

"Maybe I should. It seems I have woken from a horrible nightmare."

"What could be worse than the war? We all have nightmares Charlie. Running away won't rid the horrors we all saw." Neville patted his friend's shoulder.

"Neville where is Hogwarts?" Charlie said looking at the young man beside him.

"How do you mean she is right in front of us." Neville said pointing to the castle in front of him.

Charlie's head whipped around so fast almost giving himself whiplash. Sure enough before him stood Hogwarts looking exactly like it did when he had last seen it standing proudly. Closing his eyes and shaking his head he opened them again to double check. The castle was still there. Turning he saw the grounds pristine and to the side Hagrid's house intact.

"You okay Charlie?" Do you need me to help you home?"

"Maybe." Sighing the redhead stood holding his hand out to Neville.

"Who's that?"

Charlie squinted to see someone standing in the entranceway. "Don't know let's go ask."

Both young men walked towards the stranger. As they got closer they slowed thinking that Albus Dumbledore had returned from the dead. However on closer inspection the man looked nothing like the former headmaster except the long white beard and the kind smile on his face.

"Welcome gentleman."

"Do we know you?" Charlie asked getting his wand at the ready.

"Dragon Lord do you not recognise me?"

Charlie got on one knee and bowed his head. "My Lord."

"Please stand up. I'm not into all this mumbo jumbo. Just call me Merlin or Emrys." Charlie quickly stood looking up to the sky.

"You won't find him. Dragon has long since passed. I still miss him everyday."

"Hello I'm Neville Longbottom. Sorry I don't understand what you were saying to each other."

"Forgive me. It is easy to slip into tongue when with another Dragon Lord. Merlin is the name, and I know who you are young man. You will go on to do great things. Come the others are waiting for us." he stood to the side and waved the two wizards inside. ' _Oh this is going to get interesting.'_ Merlin chuckled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally managed to get time to sit and write. Forgive my long absence. Real life took over and drama abound. However I'm now settled and summer is here. 7 weeks of holidays. Hopefully lots of time to write. I should have another chapter out before Christmas. Remember to like, add to favourites and/or review.**

 **Chapter 12**

What seemed like hours yet only minutes, Harry jumped to his feet when he saw Charlie and Neville appear from the door in which he had entered.

"Sev," Charlie bypassed the young hero and threw himself at the headmaster. "Thank Merlin you're okay. I thought I had lost you."

Severus gently pulled the dragon tamers arms from around him not liking the spark of magic coming from beside him. Quickly looking at Harry he was shocked to see it wasn't coming from him. Rather the little boy he held in his arms. His hair now a angry red. His eyes just like Remus' the day of the full moon.

"Hush, he means no harm." Severus whispered into the child's ear. Feeling more than a little shocked at so much magic he was radiating towards Charlie, it wasn't pleasant at all. He could only imagine that this is what Harry's magic must have felt like when he was young.

"Are you saying that this is it. These are who you have chosen to protect our school." Salazar growled pointing to the confused wizards before him.

"Hogwarts chose them, Sal you know that none of us have a choice. Lady Hogwarts deems them her protectors." Rowena sighed. "Besides I think they are a perfect."

An unearthly sound filled the chamber sending a calm over everyone. It was like singing yet not. No one moved to entranced by the beauty. Harry hadn't felt so at peace. Young Teddy features turned to his natural looks. His eyes closed slowly as sleep overcame him.

Neville felt his magic finally settle. Not once had he felt fully in control of his core. Now however he could feel the power comfort him. Powerful yet light.

Charlie stood taller than before and although a strong man with strong magic he never thought himself worthy of anything other than the love of his family and his dragons. Yet he felt he was worthy of so much more.

Severus always felt Hogwarts was his home. Just like Harry he knew no other place to call his own. Yet now he felt like he had so much more than a home he felt the love of family. Not just his mate and Teddy, but the man he called friend and the brave courageous man who along with Harry saved the wizarding world. Severus broke everyone from their silence with a snort. Of all the people Neville bloody Longbottom had somehow made up the last piece of the puzzle.

But what was the puzzle? Merlin clapped his hands making everyone jump. "Well my work is done. I shall bid you farewell." As he turned to leave a bright purple light encircled him. Seeming to freeze him where he stood. "Oh fine," he huffed, looking up at the ceiling.

Neville coughed lightly. "Not to be rude or anything, but what in blue blazers is going on here?"

Helga sighed and gestured everyone to sit. Whether they knew it or not Harry and Severus gravitated towards one another and sat on the loveseat. Neville remained standing behind the comfortable chair Charlie had chosen to sit in. His had resting on Weasley's shoulder. The dragon tamer looked up at him and smiled before placing his hand over the top trying to send out some comfort.

"Hogwarts is dying. She needs your help."

"How can it be dying? It's a building." Charlie said. The foundations of the old castle began to shake. "Sorry!" he yelped before Hogwarts settled once more.

"Why is she dying." Harry whispered leaning into Severus tears welling up in his eyes. He loved Hogwarts and felt her love wrap around him as though holding him like a mother would.

"Rowena, myself along with Salazar and Helga built Hogwarts with our own bare hands. It took us many years. Each stone lovely placed and with each stone we gave her our magic. It has stood the test of time. Longer than we could have even have hoped for. But her magic is weak after years of abuse from old masters. The good and the bad used her magic to help them boost their own magic. The war took its toll on her."

"Master, you mean the headmasters?" Severus asked feeling pain that he was a part of her demise.

"Don't feel any guilt young man. Hogwarts willingly gave what was asked of her." Helga said sharply. "You least of all caused her pain. The chamber filled again with calming sounds.

"So how can we help?" Harry asked sitting up straight. Ready to do whatever it took to help.

"Simple." Merlin said still encased within the bubble surrounding him. "Restore her magic."

Charlie snorted. "Silly us. That explains everything." Merlin huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ignore him. He doesn't know what we did. He just blessed her once we had finished sealing in our magic. You need to build her from the beginning just like we did. What you see is all that is left of her. We are deep within her foundations."

"But that will take years."

"Nobody said it would be easy." Salazar snapped.

"If we got others to help it wouldn't take so long."

"If only it was that simple. It has to be you five." Rowena smiled watching young Teddy grasping at Severus long stained finger trying to put it into his mouth.

"Five?" Neville said looking around to see who he had missed.

"You mean Edward? He is only a few weeks old." Severus said looking down at the little boy in his arms unable to stop himself he brought the boy up to his nose sniffed his hair.

"He will grow."

"How long exactly is this going to take?" Harry asked looking at Merlin for answers.

"Decades."

Harry slumped into the couch covering his eyes. "What about children who need teaching now? With no Hogwarts there is nowhere for them."

"Camelot." Severus said sitting up straight.

"I thought that was just a myth."

"Um hello what am I chopped liver." Merlin chuckled.

"Arthur, left Camelot to Hogwarts if need be. It is heavily warded and only one person can unlock her wards." Everyone looked at Severus.

The man shook his head and looked at Harry. "Me? Why me. You are the headmaster of Hogwarts. Surely it's you that is supposed to do it."

"Only my kin can." Merlin grinned.

"Then why are we going to rebuild Hogwarts if we can just move to Camelot?" Neville asked.

"Want the short version or the long one?" Helga giggled.

"Erm, maybe the short one for now." Charlie said.

"Magic."

"Magic. Right got it." Charlie snorted.

"It's just a normal castle. There is no magic there." Harry explained.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Severus smiled at his mate.

"Kiss would be better." Harry mumbled, not loud enough for the headmaster to hear.

"So Severus will be leaving us?" Charlie asked.

"No Minerva will become headmistress or whoever the board deem fit to take the mantle."

Teddy started whimpering. "I think it is time we called it a night. There is enough food for a few days and then sadly you will be on your own to gather and hunt what you will need."

"What about formula for Teddy?" Harry asked taking his godson off Severus.

"That could be a problem unless we can get a unicorn to willingly give us some milk."

"The unicorns have no younglings so none of the females are producing milk, even if they were willing to give us some." Severus explained.

"Well I can go to the village and grab some." Harry said making to stand.

"I'm sorry lad but that is impossible. Hogsmeade is out of bounds. As of now none of you are to leave the area." Godric said looking guilty. "I thought we had no need for the outside world once Merlin brought these two back, pointing at Charlie and Neville.

"I have a suggestion." Salazar said as he began to pace back and forth. Harry wondered if it was a Slytherin thing to do as not only had he seen Severus do it but also Voldemort and even Draco paced when they were thinking. He stopped in front of Harry. "You could nurse him."

"Um hello I'm a dude. I have no breasts." Harry shouted startling Teddy. "Sorry Ted." he said bouncing his godson gently while patting his bum with his hand, to try calm him. "What about a goat? There are plenty in the surrounding forest. Or maybe the centaurs could help." Harry asked hopefully.

"What were you thinking Sal?" Rowena asked her friend.

"A potion. Remember when my beloved couldn't nurse our youngest. I made a potion that brought on her milk. If I could tweek it I'm sure it could bring it on for Harry."

"Can we get the ingredients within the grounds Severus said standing up."

"Of course. The greenhouses are still standing. And many of the herbs are just inside the forest." Salazar said.

"Very well. You set up a lab and I shall return and begin to brew."

"I'll come with you. I may not know how to brew but I do know my plants. Besides I can check on the vegetable patch and see what needs tending to so we can have vegetables and fruit." Neville said.

"I haven't said yes yet." Harry pouted. Everyone stared at him, before they burst out laughing. "What?" he growled. "Oh fine, but no one is going to watch me. Come on Teddy hopefully Poppy packed some formula that I missed."

Harry went over to the far corner of the chamber Helga and Rowena following him. Severus, Neville and Salazar left leaving Charlie and Godric to set up a place for the potion master to brew when they returned.

* * *

Thankfully Harry found enough formula to last Teddy for a few days. Severus and Salazar worked together making the potion stronger and were successful with the third batch they made. Time was running out for the four founders and Merlin. They were becoming ghost like as the days went on..

Merlin took his great many times over grandson out to the edge of the back of Hogwarts ground where it was just water to the rest of the world. However the further they went the clearer it became to Harry that there was indeed a small village. It was not livable, but when the castle came into view he couldn't help but gasp at the grandness and opulates of the castle.

"We don't need to enter. Just slice your hand and press it against the door and it will become visible to witches and wizards alike, just like Hogwarts. Just like Hogwarts once was."

Harry did as he was told and pushed a little of his own magic into the castle asking the goddess of magic to protect all who entered her.

It was day three and the small chamber was starting to look like a home. They had found furs and with a little bit of magic were cleaned as made fresh. A large fire kept them warm. It was only for a while until they could build a cabin out on the grounds. Even with the warmth of the fire the nights were bitterly cold and Harry slept with Teddy at his side to give him his own body heat.

Harry's chest ached as his body began to develop mammary glands that would help him feed Teddy. The hero was grateful that he wouldn't look like a woman, his breasts were no bigger than a flat chested woman. His nipples however were a lot darker and much bigger. Rowena and Helga gave him tips as to bounding his chest to help with the soreness and Neville gave him cabbage leaves to cool the hot feeling he had on his chest. Waking in the morning he couldn't help but cry out when his shirt was wet.

Unwrapping the cloth from his breast he saw clear liquid leak from the nipples. Thankfully Helga had explained to him that it was what would happen until Teddy started feeding from him to bring the actual milk.

Severus pretended to sleep but watched with fascination as his mate brought Teddy up to his breast. The young child latched on greedily and sucked. Harry hissed at first but soon smiled watching his godson feed.

Helga and Rowena floated forward not blocking Severus' view as such since they were now transparent. However Salazar got his attention. "It's a beautiful sight is it not seeing your mate feed your child."

"He is not mine, but I agree it is a beautiful sight indeed."

"He may not be your son by blood Severus, but you love him as you would your own. Just like your mate."

Severus sighed. "I know he feels the pull, but do you think he would ever forgive me for making him choose me."

"Why do you put yourself down so, child. You deserve Harry just as much as he and Teddy deserve your love. We will leave today our time is over. I give you one more gift."

"You have given me so much already. I can't accept anymore." Severus said looking at the pile of old journals with may long forgotten potion recipes in it.

"It will only show when the time is right, for you and Harry. Maybe even Charlie and Neville if I'm correct in my assumption of them."

* * *

An hour later the four founders and Merlin, bid farewell to the new keepers of Hogwarts. Harry openly wept when he tried and failed to hug the two women goodbye. The paintings would no longer be able to speak until the castle was once again full of magic from the future generations of students as they filled the castle once more with magic. Nobody knew if even Teddy would get to speak to them again. Thankfully over the days many of the old paintings were found mostly unharmed and those that were damaged could be restored to the original state by experts. When they had been stored safely Severus intentionally faced Albus away from his view. Still angry with the man he once considered a friend and mentor.

Once the ghosts went back to their frames they were covered and warded for safety. Harry was quiet for the rest of the day often seen wiping his eyes to clear the tears that refused to stop falling. It was that night that the young man sort comfort with his soon to be mate.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry it wasn't sooner but the lack of people reading it was something I thought should be given time. But even I got sick of waiting. If people haven't read it not your fault but theirs. So please enjoy this new chapter. A/N at the end.**

Chapter 13

Harry sat on a log not yet prepared for their new home, watching the others whilst he fed Teddy. It had been two weeks since they had been left on their own to bring life back to Hogwarts. Their days were full of scavenging for what was still usable from the castle. Sadly it wasn't much but at least they would have furniture for their new home which was coming along nicely. Neville it seemed had more than just talent with plants. The cabin was almost complete. Harry and Charlie had designed it at night while Severus and Neville planned the garden which would be very essential for their survival, not only with food but plants for healing potions. All three men shared the responsibility of caring for young Teddy. Often Severus would wake in the night and kept Harry company while he fed his godson.

The young hero smiled down at Teddy when he noticed he had stopped sucking but was still attached to his nipple. The young boy had fallen asleep a habit he often did. Suddenly there was a loud crack and three wands were pointed at the hero. Startled Harry pressed Teddy closer to his chest ready to protect him.

"Please masters I mean no harm." A high pitched trembling voice spoke. Harry turned and watched as a house elf bowed their ears touching the ground as they trembled.

"Winky?"

"Master Harry Potter remembers Winky?"

"Of course. How are you Winky?"

"Explain yourself elf." Severus demanded his wand still pointed at the elf as he strode over to Harry placing himself in front of Harry and Teddy.

"Severus lower your wand your scaring her. I know Winky, she was Dobby's mate." Harry said coming to stand beside the potion master and pushing his arm down. "Winky please don't bow to me."

The elf slowly rose in her arms was a bundle that looked like rags until it moved. "Please master Harry Potter I mean no harm."

"Winky is that a baby?" Harry said handing Teddy over to Severus ignoring the man's mumbles of being a foolish gryffindor.

Getting down on his knees in front of the house elf he smiled as he gentle moved the blanket back and saw a tiny baby. Big green eyes looked up at the hero making his heart beat wildly in his chest. There was no doubt in his mind that this elf was Dobby's child.

"What is your name little one?" he asked tickling the little ones cheek with his finger.

"His is not named as yet as my mistress is supposed to name her."

"Who is your mistress?" Harry asked frowning. Last he knew Winky was still a free elf just like her mate Dobby before he died.

"Why Hogwarts of course." Winky said confused why Harry Potter didn't know.

"She called you?" Severus asked now kneeling down beside Harry. Teddy in his arms his voice now gentle a soft smile on his face.

"Yes Headmaster."

"Very well we shall not get in your way. Please feel welcome back and introduce your son to us and we shall celebrate." Severus said kindly before handing Teddy back to Harry, before heading back to the cabin.

"You's have a baby to Harry Potter."

"He is my godson Winky." Harry said showing the elf his godson. "Please come back when you know your son's name."

Winky bowed before heading towards her destination. Harry wiped his tears away. He never knew that Dobby had left behind a child of his own and felt so guilty for getting him killed while he asked for his own.

"Harry?" Neville said coming and sitting beside his friend.

"I didn't know, I didn't know. I… I"

"We were at war Harry. Dobby loved you and willingly helped you and the others. He is a hero just as much as everyone else."

"It hurts Nev it hurts so bad." Harry leaned into his friend and sobbed.

Severus laid down his hammer and was about to go comfort his mate only to be held back by his friend. Jealousy coursed through the wizard watching his mate taking comfort from another. Not only that but a very handsome young wizard who had been close to his mate over the last 7 years.

"Let them be Severus. They both need this. We may have been at war but we were adults they were just children and done and seen more than we could ever could imagine. Harry knows you are here for him but right now he needs his friend, not his mate."

Severus bent down and picked up his hammer and looked at his former lover. "Your an idiot Weasley."

Charlie burst out laughing. "And you are just figuring this out now? Come on we need to get this roof on before it gets dark." Patting his friend on the back they headed back to their work.

* * *

Harry was just placing the last dish on the table when Winky returned. The others were swimming in the lake washing off the days grime. They had finally completed the outside and all they needed was to set up the inside. The cabin would be their home until they could complete the ground floor of the castle. The founders had asked that she retained her grandeur but left the actual new design with them. At night they spent hours pouring over plans they had found when Hogwarts was first built. The castle wasn't as big as it is now but still wonderful. They decided that they would change little although they would add safe rooms for students like werewolves so that they and the other students would be safe during the full moon. No man or creature would be discriminated against at Hogwarts. All were welcome. Weres as well as vampires and cenateres if they so wished. Just like in the founders time.

"Hello Winky. Would you like to put your little one down with Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Master that is not done. Young master Teddy is…"

"Teddy is more than happy to share his crib with his new friend I'm sure." Winky didn't understand her mates Harry Potter but did put her son down with the little human.

Young Teddy rolled in his sleep and cuddled the young house elf who himself was fast asleep. Harry smiled at the pair before taking Winky's hand and leading her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He knew what he was doing went against all the house elf knew but he only saw Winky as a fellow being and one who deserves respect and his friendship.

"Harrys Potter is a strange wizard." Winky giggled hopping up on the chair allowing Harry to push her chair in.

Soon the others joined them and started filling their plates as though having a house elf at their table was an everyday occurance. Harry was happy to see that Winky filled her plate and though there was no meat on her plate there was plenty of fruit and vegetables. He had never thought to ask Dobby what sought of food house elves ate. Being vegetarian seemed to make sense though he guessed.

"Would you honour us with your child's name madam?" Severus asked as they continued to eat.

"Cassian Hogwarts" Winky said sitting straighter.

"What a wonderful name." Charlie smiled at Winky. "Do you know what that means Winky?"

"I is knowing." Nodding her head. "Is honour to be named after our mistress."

"Indeed." Severus said just as young Cassian stirred.

All four men went to pick the little one up only to be beaten by his mother. "May I have a hold?" Neville asked.

Cassian was passed from wizard to wizard each falling in love with the little fella. Teddy was not going to miss out and soon was laying in Severus' arms with Cassian in the other. Harry wished he had a camera so he could have a reminder at how perfect the potion master looked cooing over the two babe's

Winky and Charlie used charms to clean up the table. The dishes washing themselves it was something that Harry and Neville didn't know and were happy to leave it to the others. The sun was setting over the black lake. The giant squid waved his tentacles at the group before going underwater for the night. Severus excused himself saying he needed to go check on Hogwarts asking Winky to join him. Harry promised to keep an eye on Cassian for her and promised to guard him with his life like he would Teddy.

* * *

Charlie stood back and admired the new cabin. The furniture was placed in every room and the kitchen was now fully functional thanks to a fair bit of magic. Even the bathroom was up and running and Neville and Harry were arguing as to who should have the first shower. Right now though Teddy Lupin and Cassian Hogwarts were both being bathed. The youngest wizard holding onto the elf as he happily splashed water all over Harry.

When the front door suddenly opened Severus appeared with Winky who was holding onto what looked like a bag. Hearing the squeals of delight from the bathroom the two headed straight to the noise ignoring Charlie. Soon giggles could be heard along with a deep chuckle, smiling Charlie set about making a pot of tea.

"See I told you we needed an extra room." Harry said smugly, once Severus explained that Hogwarts herself allowed for Winky and Cassian to stay and help the wizards.

"I is not needing a whole room. Winky will sleep beside the fire." Winky said crossing her little arms.

"Winky you are sleeping in the bedroom. I've even shrunk the bed for you. Cassian can sleep with Teddy." Harry argued crossing his arms as well.

Severus shook his head at the pair. Both were stubborn as each other, but put his money on Harry to win. The room had actually been intended to be Harry and Teddy's while Charlie and Neville agreed to share a room each having a bed each. Severus was to have his own room which also doubled as an office. Now however it would have Harry and Teddy as well. The paperwork would be done at the kitchen table. The young wizard hadn't even discussed this with his mate who was not in the least complaining. The bonus for Severus was that Harry would have to share his bed as there were no more to be found. Transfiguring something to a bed was not advisable and each wizard admitted that it wasn't their strongest subject at school and the likelihood of it returning to it original form in the middle of the night was a massive possibility.

Sure enough in the end Harry won out. Winky threw her arms up in despair and ordered everyone to bed as though they were all still children. One look at her face and none of them were going to argue, not even the saviour of the wizarding world. It wouldn't take long for each and everyone of the wizards to realise what a god send Winky would be to them.

 **TBC**

 **I know not much has happened in the way of Harry and Severus this chapter but don't worry next chapter things move along very nicely.**


End file.
